


Xenoverse's Flower

by red_mage0874



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, F/M, Gen, Multi, dragon ball abridged - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: A human in Xenoverse tries her best to save the day.





	1. Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DBZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Xenoverse and Future Trunks so I made this. The game was like my childhood dream come true.

Trunks didn’t know what to expect when he made the wish on the dragon balls. He just wanted someone to help him fight. The distortions were getting bad and he couldn’t do it all on his own. He was expecting a big tough warrior not a little girl with scraggly brown hair and big eyes. He knew better than to judge by one’s appearance after all the androids looked like fashion models but they still destroyed most of the planet. He quickly chewed on his bottom lip to block a memory, he had to focus. Trunks attacked her from the minute she step on the ground, he needed to see if she could really help and surprisingly she was pretty good, a bit rough around the edges but with enough training she could really be something.

Trunks never got to really talk to her until after her first mission. He had to give the kid credit, to be forced into something she didn’t even understand she was taking it pretty well. Hell, he didn’t even get her name (How rude, what would Gohan and his mother say). He resolved to speak to her after the mission.

She came back with a few cuts and bruises before she could even take a breathe he rushed in. “Thank you so much. That was wonderful I didn’t think it was your first time” He then realized how that must have sounded but if he said anything then it would have only made it worse- he just had to roll with it. “You corrected the time line and with no side effects either, good job.”

He began to raddle on about how the supreme kai of time would fix the time scroll before he could continue he noticed how sad she looked. She just saw someone die right in front of her and by the look on her face he knew that she wanted to save him (a look he knew all too well).

“Don’t worry about Goku, he’ll be wished back with the dragon balls” She looked a bit better before something else crossed her mind.

“What about the kid?” The fighter remember the crying little boy, he couldn’t have been older than five. She tried to give him some comfort by smiling at him and whispering kind words but she doubted that was enough.

_“Waaaahhh! Waaaahhh!”_   
_The toddler cried, when the girl appeared he looked at her with his big black eyes, she looked nice not like the mean man who was trying to take him away in his magic space ball. The girl slowly stepped toward him placing a medium sized hand on his head. She petted his hair just like his daddy did._

_“Hey, it’s going to be alright, leave everything to daddy and big sister okay?”_

_The boy slowly nodded_

She knew she wasn’t supposed to interfere with time (she’s seen enough movies to know it was a bad idea) but she had three little brothers at home she just had to help him. It was the first time Trunks had heard her speak, she had almost a “bell” like voice. She avoided his gaze, holding one of her arms against her chest. “The little boy, he just saw his dad die, is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, Gohan will just fine don’t worry. By the way I never got your name”

She instantly perked up. “My name is Lilly it’s nice to meet you Trunks! Also that thing you did with your sword was just super cool!” He blushed and looked away, he worked hard on that sword move and it was nice to have someone appreciate it.

The girl-Lilly was quite the chatterbox when excited. She continued to gush about his forms and wanted to know almost everything about him. _So you’re like a half alien? That’s so cool! Are you like Superman-who’s Superman? Just some comic book guy-do you have a weakness to special rocks-don’t ask. Holy crap you went in a time machine! Where did you learn how to use a sword? What was it like in the past? So its multi-verse theory huh? Me? I’m pretty boring, the oldest of four, both my parents work and I started martial arts when I was 12. Seriously you fought against a bug-man who cares about my life!_ Trunks tried his best answer all of her questions before learning that the best way to shut her up was to give her food. He learned that she wasn’t just a kind she was actually the same age as him! Lilly wasn’t from his time but wasn’t from the “good” time as he dubbed it either. It was nice to have someone to talk, they seemed to really hit it off but it wasn’t before long that Lilly was almost falling asleep at the table.

She got her own room across from his, in the house that the Supreme Kai of Time let them stay in (it was really a capsule house but the Kai just called it her’s).

“Hey, Trunks? I know this is a bit much to ask but could I make phone calls while I’m here?”

He knew that Lilly had a large family so it would make sense that she would want to keep in touch with them. “Yeah, of course” He called his mother often too (he was all she had after all). She shut the door after wishing him good night.

_“Hey mom, it’s me yeah I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier but I got this really great new job”_

_“What is it? It’s-in management of time? I know it doesn’t seem like my cup of tea but trust me its a lot of fun. I’ll visit when I can don’t worry and yes I will call you. Okay, send the boys my love, love you too mom.”_


	2. I think I made it worse- but don’t worry I fixed it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It got too long so I had to make it two parts.

Lilly watched the scroll with a sigh. She was sitting in the corner of the time vault just reading. She had gotten up early today (she’s been here for almost a week now) did her stretches, run a bit and do some katas. She really wanted to train with Trunks but she was-couldn’t talk to him for some reason. She didn’t know him well enough to ask him. He had been so kind to her, he made sure that she had food (apparently he could cook!) and never had a cruel word to say.  
Lilly was currently being trained by a man called Krillin (he wanted her to call him the Krill-master) to help with forming proper Ki-based attacks. He was pretty nice too I’m glad you’re an Earthling. _“If you’re a Super Saiyan or Namek, you’d get strong too fast. I wouldn’t be able to teach you at my own pace.”_ She learned how to fly pretty quickly and let’s just say she was floating around the time nest for a few hours. Lilly was also worried about Gohan, the poor thing she wanted to make sure that he got to go home and be with him mom. He would be with his mom then his dad would come back and everything would be good.

It wasn’t.

The boy didn’t go home, oh no boy-the six year old boy was being trained by some green guy but being tossed into rapids and being chased by dinosaurs. Lilly clenched the scroll in anger, how dare that that big green jerk treat a kid like that, if she was there she would give him a piece of her mind. In her anger she unknowingly directed Ki to her hands, which in how one activated the scroll. In a blast of bright lights she was thrown into a barren wasteland in the middle of nowhere.

“Oh, no this is not good!” If she even messed with like a butterfly she could destroy the entire time stream.  
“Mr. Piccolo! Help!”  
A soft voice cried out. She looked over and there was the tiny boy being chased by a giant freaking T-Rex! Lilly was ready to help, this had to be some kind of distortion right? Then she noticed the green man _“Mr.Piccolo?”_ was floating closely behind as the dinosaur got too close made a quick yank to the monster’s tail pulling in back a bit.

“So he was making it only seem like he was in danger”

Lilly watched them for the rest of the day; Gohan seemed to be in a lot of danger but Mr. Piccolo always stood far off making sure that the boy was safe (to a point). It was then Lilly figured it out, this type of training was to build endurance and give the boy confidence that he could survive on his own. From what she’s seem Gohan had a lot of power all he needed was the inner strength to use it.

When night fell, Gohan was fast asleep by a campfire and a big bag of apples (that she may or may not have given). She got in close and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“You can come out I know you’re there” She said softly not wanting to wake Gohan. The tall Namek just glared at her but she went up to him and bowed “Thank you for taking such good care of Gohan”

He just scoffed but a purple blush formed on his cheeks, “Like I did anything to help that weakling” _Aww he’s being shy about it._  
“You know you may act all mean but I know the truth. You’re really a nice a guy!” Lilly said with a smile. Piccolo just growled how dare this earth worm say that he was “a nice guy” he was going to rule the planet with an iron fist!

Lilly then noticed the white light surrounding her, guess Trunks had found her. “By the way please don’t tell Gohan I was here, please it’s really important” She didn’t want to make this any worse.

“Your secret will be kept”  
She smiled brightly; he really was a nice guy. She pulled by the light until she was back in the time vault with Trunks standing over here looking angry.

“Do you have any idea what you could have caused!” She felt bad that not only did she almost ruin time she also made Trunks upset. This was just so typical her, once something goes well for her, her own stupidity ruins it.

“I’m sorry it was an accident I swear, I was just worried and was pulled in I swear!” Trunks sighed and pushed his lavender bangs away from his face. “I know that but please be more careful”. Lilly still on the floor curled up into a ball trying to hide her shame.

“When I went to the past, I caused massive distortions that created something worse then what I was trying to prevent.” He was trying to teach her a lesson but Lilly stood up looking determined.

“Don’t compare what I did to you! You did it because you wanted to help people. You risked everything even your own existence to help others! I did it because I was stupid.” She sighed calming down a bit. “I understand what you’re trying to do but please give yourself some credit. Not many people have the strength or courage to do what you did”.

Both of them stayed quiet, neither knowing what to say next. They just stared at each other. Lilly wondered if she said the right thing; she meant what she said but she didn't want him to take it the wrong way like she was only saying it to make him forget her mistake. Trunks didn't know what to make of her; saying such things so openly.

"I'm gonna go" Lilly said before running off.

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts about Lilly:
> 
> Oldest of Four  
> All her family is named after plants  
> Favorite color red  
> Food: anything  
> Hates: Reality TV and being in PJs all day


	3. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DBZ

_Thoughts_

**_Trunks_ **

Lilly went over to the table and looked over Trunks’s shoulder; Gohan, Piccolo and everyone else were down for the count with Goku all by himself facing two giant apes! They were releasing the same purple energy that the first guy did.

Trunks had a solemn expression. “This is where history is changing, I would really appreciate your help”. Lilly was a bit nervous to fight two giant monkeys but she just smiled and gave Trunks and thumbs up.

 _I hope my training pays off._ The white rings surrounded her as she felt her self being pulled into the scroll. When she came to she was in the middle of the “earth warriors” as she dubbed them surrounded by small green creatures with big heads, sharp claws and beady red eyes. The warriors stepped back a bit unsure of the new arrival.

Gohan smiled and gave her a wave. “Hi, big sister! Are you here to help!”?

Lilly internally squealed, _He called me big sister! He’s so cute-wait does that mean he remembers me? I have to ask Trunks about that later._ “That’s right kiddo! You’ve gotten a lot stronger since we last met I’m so proud of you!” Gohan blushed at the praise.

“If you’re done with your “love fest” we have work to do!” Piccolo said with a growl Lilly would be offended but she knew his secret. “You got it Mr. Piccolo!” Lilly jumped forward kicking one of the green things into a near by rock. She was never this strong at home; she was amazed at how far she’s come.  
The two Saiyans in front of her just sneered.  
“Another weakling isn’t really going to make much of a difference,” Said the large bald one. “If possible, please try not to bore us,” Said the smaller one with flame-like hair that also looked really familiar for some reason.

**“The Saibamen of this history, they’re stronger and there are more of them. Saibamen just reduce the number of Saibamen.”**

“You got it!”

She kept kicking them in rapid succession, in comparison to Trunks and Krillin these things were practically moving in slow motion. She was getting quite good at Ki attacks as well, blasting the green beans left and right. Then once Lilly threw a punch she noticed that one actually blocked it, this green bean was different-it wasn’t green. **“Ugh We got separated from Tien and the others”** Lilly looked around, in her ass-kicking she must have gone off without the group. **“At this rate we’re going to lose, you have to hurry!”** Lilly focused more Ki into her hands and feet making each strike harder than the last. She was going to protect them and-“Yamcha! Chiaotzu, Tien too!” Krillin cried in the distance. Lilly’s body stopped moving getting herself punched into a rock formation by one of the green beans. _Have I failed?_ **“Are you okay? It’s a shame but this is the true history”.** Trunks’s voice was both firm and gentle, Lilly got back on her feet, Lilly felt bad that they had to die but if this was the true history then she would not dwell on it. She quickly blasted a green bean into dust before shooting into the air kicking another snapping his neck. “Whaddaya know? They’re not bad..” “Hehehe They might prove to be fun, just like I thought.”

**“That’s it! Only a little more! Let’s beat them all!”**

Lilly was starting to feel the strain, she was running low on stamina but she had to keep moving. She flew to Krillin’s and Gohan’s Ki signatures calmly kicking a green bean into the dirt as she did it. She watched at the shorter Saiyan looked at the fallen bodies with a disgusted expression the same a mom would give to their child’s dirty room. “Would someone get this trash off the battlefield?” _How dare he talk about them like that! I don’t know them but they were warriors that fought with everything they had!_ Lilly felt her Ki rise and was about to snap at them but Krillin beat her to it. “Damn you, bastards!” Piccolo was taking care of the remaining green and purple beans with ease.

Once all of the beans were gone the bald Saiyan walked foreword eyes glowing red and releasing the evil purple energy. “Keep your guard up! I sense an evil energy coming from within Nappa” _Nappa? Like the valley?_ She would ask later, she blasted the giant, it didn’t send him flying but it was at least doing some damage. “That evil power when they’re engulfed within it they’re power level is multiplied.” As Nappa was trying to rip Piccolo in half she got an idea. Hiding her Ki she flew behind them, as her hands touched the Saiyan’s armor Piccolo’s eyes met hers understanding what was about to happen and quickly flew away.  
“You coward!” He cried before seeing the smaller human “What are you-“  
“EAT THIS!” She placed all of her energy in a blast completely covering the giant in bright light. She was going to fly away but a large hand grabbed her leg and threw her into a rock.  
Lilly tried to get up but she was drained, she watched helplessly as the large Saiyan was in front of little Gohan firing a large energy blast right at him! Before she could do anything Piccolo jumped in front of the boy taking blast before collapsing on the ground softly whispering “Run Gohan” before his Ki flickered out.

“Hmph, Fool! Changed my kill order. Whatever it’s all the same” Lilly’s Ki flared to life filling her body with rage. She jumped foreword grabbing the piece of shit’s head and smashing it into the ground. Gohan was just standing in there, tears in his eyes. She felt the largest amount of power she had ever seen rise out of the boy. “Mr.Piccolo, I will defeat you!” He blasted him with great power as Krillin jumped into the fray. **“We have to buy time until Goku arrives”** They were throwing everything they had into this guy but he just kept on going. “ **We’re overpowering him and he still won’t fall. This is one tough guy. This is the power of a pure Saiyan”** Trunks said it in a voice that almost made her think that he was almost jealous about not being a full blooded Saiyan but she just tossed it aside as she also grabbed Nappa’s arm and threw him into the ground.

They both stared at each other tired and panting. She then sensed a familiar power level. The tall man she had seen die weeks before was now standing before them stronger than ever. “Krillin, just stay back! I’ll take it from here!” He said in a stern voice. Krillin just turned to Gohan “ They’re Okay. Come on, let’s go!” They flew off as the short Saiyan glared at his taller partner. “Nappa is having trouble. I will deal with Kakarott!”

Nappa got back up and charged at the human. For his large size he was fast and all the damage he’s taken, as done nothing to slow him down. She listened to Goku mourn his fallen comrades, “I won’t let you get away with this!” Lilly kept her blasts going before taken a small regen capsule (a gift from the Krill-master). As she got stronger, the Saiyan got weaker. The girl wasn’t very fast or strong but she was relentless she kept her attacks going he didn’t have time to block. She ended her assault with a large Ki blast to the chest, it wasn’t going to kill him but he would be down for a while. “That fool lost to such a worm, he’s a disgrace” Vegeta said with a sneer as he fire a small beam of energy going right through Nappa’s chest killing him.

**“Father-no he’s just another person swallowed by that evil energy”**

Lilly’s eyes went wide, that was Trunks’s dad! She then noticed that the two did have similar facial features but holy crap. She had a ton of questions for him when she gets back. Lilly flew up to Goku, glaring at Vegeta. “You want to fight too? Very well, both of you come at me at once. Rejoice you two will have the honor of fighting an elite” Lilly rolled her eyes but Goku just snickered. “Even a regular guy can become an elite if he works hard enough”. He didn’t know it but his words filled Lilly’s heart with strength.

If she worked hard she could do anything.

“Hahaha that’s a funny joke, now I will show you the wall-“ Lilly didn’t let him finish she kicked him before Goku blasted him into the ground. Goku went to the ground, Lilly following and watched as Vegeta stepped out of his crater and screamed in rage. His power went wild as he jumped into the air and prepare for an attack. Goku stepped back and prepare an attack of his own.

With the red energy swirling around him “Ka…me….ha…me…HA!” a bright blue beam shot out from his hands as a purple one shot from Vegeta’s. The blue and purple met each other in a violent clash with Vegeta’s slowly winning but then she heard Goku whisper. “Kaio Ken…TIMES FOUR!” Before the blue beam rapidly overpowered the purple beam and blasted Vegeta.

_I have got to learn that move!_

Lilly ran over to congratulate Goku but Vegeta landed right between them. A small yellow ball of energy formed in his hands.

“I guess I have to become a great ape!” He threw the ball into the air closing his open hand into a fist. “Burst open and mix!” The burst into what Lilly thought looked like a second sun but the yellow light caused Vegeta’s kill to almost go crazy. He eyes went white and his body continued to grow. She shut her eyes for a moment and she opened to see a giant monkey in Vegeta’s armor standing before her.

Lilly and Goku were stunned speechless by the Saiyan’s transformation. “Hahaha now you see, this is the end for you!” Not only was the monkey strong he was also fast. She quickly dodged out of the way, **“This is the great ape! Yeah it’s huge but you can defeat it, I know it!”** Lilly never had someone have so much confidence in her before and she was not going to disappoint him.

She noticed Goku on the other hand having some kind of crisis. “I see now, the monster that killed Grandpa and the one that destroyed the arena. That was me that was all me!” Lilly didn’t think she could do this without him. “Goku! I’m sorry about whatever happened but we have to focus!” She shouted, the man looked at her and then looked at the monster before sending several energy blasts into its face.

“Hey! You guys distract him I’ll cut off his tail!” Krillin shouted with Gohan following closely behind him. The two flew around the monster like flies as Krillin prepared his attack behind them.

“Destructo-Disk” The energy flew from Krillin’s hand and right throw the base of the tail. Lilly watched in fascination as the monster decreased in size and the hair some how went back into his body. She really wanted this to be over, her body was running on flumes. The Saiyan seemed to have god-like endurance because the man seemed to be on his feet and ready to fight. The purple energy was still flowing through him but she thinks his insane endurance comes from the Saiyan’s own personality. Lilly had to give it to the man; he knew how to take a punch.

“Yes! You got him out of the great ape form! Now go and defeat Vegeta!” She was happy that Trunks was so happy but she also wanted to punch him, his cheer was getting annoying when she was the one fighting.

Goku seemed to be ready for round two and she guessed she had to be too. Neither of them had the strength left for energy blasts so they stuck with hand-to-hand combat. At some point Goku summoned enough strength to punch Vegeta hard enough to send him flying before collapsing onto the ground.

She watched as a small pod flew down from the sky. Vegeta slowly crawled toward it hoping to make his escape. “You’re not getting away!” Krillin shouted inching toward Vegeta ready to make the killing blow but Lilly just stood in front of him and shook her head. “Why are you stopping me?” Lilly didn’t say but she knew the answer, the Saiyan was a grade A dick but he had to live and she could let Trunks’s dad die on her watch.

“Krillin, it’s okay” Goku said behind them, he was struggling to both raise his head and speak. “What?” Goku just looked at the sky “Next time I’ll beat him on my own”. Lilly watched the pod fly into space before the while light over took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish: This took forever, I’m really tired. Review/ comment if you would like but I will see you next time.


	4. I met a god today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a filler? No it's not its a bonding scene, why? Because its my story damn it.

  1. I met a god today



 

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

 

 

Lilly honestly felt like total crap, she had just fought two Saiyans and a giant monkey. She was hungry, smelly and found that the ground looked really comfortable right now. Trunks just ignored her exhaustion and continued talking. “Finally everything is back to normal now, The Scroll of eternity has been corrected. Still why did something like this even happen? It should be impossible you can’t change history like this” Lilly didn’t answer his question she just looked off in the distance, too tired to really focus.

 

“It seems someone traveled through time and changed history. Just how you did in the past. Right Trunks?” Said a kind voice. Lilly looked toward the front path toward the sound of heels clicking against the stone. This would be her first time meeting a Kai in person; the being had light purple skin, with light pink hair and was-well-quite short. It was rare for Lilly to see someone full grown that was shorter than her.

 

“HELLLOOO!” The god said with a silly wave.

 

Trunks made a strange expression “Hello, there” before quickly turning to Lilly “This is the master of the Time Nest” The Kai began to make silly expressions and gestures behind him. “She the Supreme Kai of Time and a very important person” Lilly had heard Trunks talking about the Kai before but this was not what she was expecting. Trunks started to make dramatic gestures too as if trying to distract Lilly from the rather embarrassing gestures the Kai was making. “She manages the flow of time throughout the universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it” He said before a large yellow bird landed on the Kai’s head. “What the- what are you doing?”

 

The bird kind of looked like a stereotypical elder with a large beard and everything just in bird form. “ _Something tells me this happens a lot.”_ thought Lilly.

“What the heck do you think you’re doing!”? Shouted the Kai waving her arms around. The bird just responded with typical bird sounds. “What is your deal today? Are you using my head as a perch now?”

 

“Kiiii! Koooh!”

 

“I don’t care if you’re mad I demand and apology!” You’re heaver than you look you know!”

 

Trunks felt a headache coming on; he wanted to present the Kai to Lilly with respect to show how important the job is but the Kai was making it look like all they would be doing was babysitting a kid and their pet bird. “As I said she’s a very important person,” he just laughed awkwardly.

 

Before long the Kai shooed the bird but didn’t turn around to speak to them, she just stared behind them for a while. “Um..Supreme Kai of Time”, the god turned around with a gasp and ran up to Lilly. “Sorry about that, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I’m the supreme Kai of time, nice to meet ya! It’s so great to have another _normal_ sized person around here it’s so annoying having to deal with giants like _Trunks_ all the time” Lilly just smiled unsure how to respond.

 

“You know she may not look like much, but she’s in a quite a high position in the universe.”

 

The Kai just ignored his comment. “By the way that bird you just saw, that was my best friend Tokitoki.”

 

“Best friend that steps on you maybe” Trunks said under his breath causing Lilly to let out an amused snort.

 

“This is good. You guys seem quite talented. In other words, I think you two make a good team.” Lilly didn’t know why but that comment made her feel all warm inside her chest. “Thank you very much, but sadly until we find the cause this is far from over.”

 

Trunks was deep in thought. “What in the world is happening?” but the Kai seemed to know the answer. “ Seems there are two time travelers with strange energy and they’re messing with the flow time”

 

“But why doesn’t it just create a new universe like with Trunks?” Lilly said getting very curious. The Kai just smirked “You’re sharp, normally it would but the two’s strange energy is preventing the timeline from branching off. I don’t know what their up to but I’ll tell you what I have a bad feeling about this”

 

“I’m sorry to change the topic but I feel I need to ask. Earlier when I went back in the past Gohan seemed to remember me from my first fight with Goku but how is that possible? Shouldn’t the memory of my existence be erased after I go back?” The Kai thought for a minute “ It’s probably due to his age at the time, children that young usually don’t remember things for very long so its not standard protocol to erase their memory. Since Gohan had such a traumatic event he would remember it in detail including you. Also while we can erase memories the emotions with those memories stay so anyone you meet again will probably have some form of familiarity toward you but please be careful if you stay too long in one time the change will be permanent and you will be in their memories leaving a big distortion.”

 

All of them stayed silent a few moments before the Kai decided that they were done with that. “So enough about that, why don’t you go take a shower I need to talk to Trunks for a bit, okay?” Lilly walked back to the house with an “okay” not really caring what the two were going to talk about there was a shower waiting for her.

 

After her shower, Lilly decided that it was a bowl of cereal type of day; the kind of day when you have other food available but you just want a damn bowl of cereal. Deciding that she wanted some company she strolled over to Trunks’s room. “Hey, can I come in?” She got a “yeah” in response so she was greeted to the grinding and clicking of random machinery. The room would be considered very clean if it weren’t for the machine parts everywhere. Trunks was sitting on the floor, (he finally took off that ridiculous coat showing off how freaking buff he was) a chunk of machine was on his lap and tools were scattered around him.

 

“You can keep working while you’re talking to me, okay?” Lilly wanted to be sure that he could still work on his parts. This looked like a stress relief for him and she didn’t want him to stop so he could be polite. She really didn’t know what to talk about so she decided to look around instead. She was drawn to the row of pictures on one of the shelves. The first one was of him, with a young woman with his eyes holding a baby that was pulling his hair.

 

“Hey, it this you and your future mom?” Trunks got up to look at the picture. “Yeah, this must have been right before the cell games” Trunks seemed to be lost in thought before Lilly noticed something else “Is that baby you? Awww you were so cute!” The baby seemed so happy pulling on Trunks’s hair with glee.

 

“You look good with long hair” She said without thinking. He was taken back by her comment, no one had ever complimented his hair before and Lilly noticed that. “What you don’t believe me?” He backed away from her scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“My father told me that a Sayian’s hair is supposed to be black and just well you know” Lilly didn’t understand what he was trying to say but she got the gist of it. He had a complex about his hair because in some way it feels like a defect to him. “Personally I think your hair is beautiful, it’s like the color of the sky when the sunrises.”

 

_“Holy shit could I get any creepier?”_ Rule one of talking to guys; don’t drop weird mega bomb compliments (maybe it was more rule twelve than rule one). She decided to go for broke and grab the next picture frame. In the picture Trunks looked like a young teenager in this one, about fourteen or fifteen and next to him with a friendly arm rapped around his shoulders was a scarred man with cropped hair and what looked like Goku’s gi.

 

“That’s my mentor and best friend Gohan” Trunks said softly before Lilly did a double take, the Gohan she knew was a little boy and here he was all grown up. The man was smiling but he looked so tired not just from physical exhaustion either but from seeing too much and for too long. “He died fighting the androids but once I can back from the past mother said she sent something to reach new Namek so we can have new Dragonballs“

 

There was a gentle smile on his face, she wanted him to continue, “A new Namekian came to Earth but we could only bring back Gohan”. She let out a sigh of relief, no matter what timeline Gohan was still Gohan and she cared about him. There was a silence between them and Lilly never liked silences, she didn’t know if they were comfortable or awkward.

 

“Hey is that a game system? Can we play a two player?” Trunks just placed the picture down and smiled lightly.

 

“Sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fic damnit and if I want that to happen it shall be. It also seems legit and yes Gohan does marry Videl. Those two dorks get together no matter what universe.
> 
> Also do I have to write notes on every chapter? I just want to put chapters down and go. Can someone tell me if this is like A03 story edict or something? Whatever I'm going to read more Toriko fan fiction.


	5. Show me your moves!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Ginyu saga

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

 

 

SUPER EXPLOSION WAVE!

 

A sharp blast of yellow energy sent Lilly spiraling into the ground of the training area. The grounds were decorated with craters from todays sparring. A week ago Krillin said that he had nothing left to teach her so the Supreme Kai of Time got her a new one. She was glad to see Mr. Piccolo alive but he seemed to respond to her joy with his usual aloofness. Training with Krillin and training with Piccolo were two very different creatures. With Krillin it was friendlier and Piccolo was more “we fight now! Let’s go **”** Still Piccolo never looked down on you, never tried to cage you and gave you space to grow at your own pace. He was a bit brash but he was still a very good teacher.

 

Lifting herself out of the crater Lilly saw Piccolo descend till he was right in front of her. “You have improved but your stamina still needs work. You can only do two flash step before getting hit, work on that”

 

Wiping some dust off her cheek she smiled “You got it boss!” Piccolo found his new pupil to be quite strange. She never seemed to get angry or frustrated even when she was thrown three feet into the ground, she just laughed. The girl couldn’t meditate to save her life every time he tried she either fell asleep or just jumped because she could no longer keep still. Lilly was also improving rapidly, he spoke to Krillin about and he said the same thing “Lilly is already stronger than me in a matter of weeks, how long will it be till she’s stronger than the rest of us?”

 

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Trunks had given her a beeper so he could reach her when she was training. Most of the time, he would get her himself but now was not that time. Lilly jumped at the noise before flying off but stopped half. She appeared back in front of Piccolo and bowed politely.

“Thank you for your patience in training me today. Bye!” Before flying off again.

 

Like he said before his new student was a strange one.

 

Flying down to entrance of the Time Nest she saw Trunks staring at a scroll with a confused expression. For someone who was in her opinion damn cool had some pretty dorky expressions/moments. _Even the coolest people have a cute side_ Lilly supposed.

 

“Father is Ginyu? No-Ginyu is Father” Poor Trunks looked like he was going to work himself into a migraine, Lilly placed a hand on his shoulder. “You ready?” Lilly seemed to be able to snap him out of whatever funk he was in whether it was good or bad.

 

“Sorry but I need you to deal with my father” The patroller just smiled taking the scroll from the desk and giving him a small salute before disappearing in a bright light.

 

When the light faded she was on a strange green planet with weird circle trees and white turtle-like houses. What caught her attention were five colorful aliens standing in a row. There was a large human-like one “Recoome!” a lizard-like blue one “Burter”, a small red skinned humanoid with long white hair “Jeice!” and then a small green one with four eyes “Guldo!” All of them calling out their names and striking a ridiculous pose, finally the large purple one struck the weirdest pose of all “Ginyu!”

 

All of them jumping together striking new poses;

 

“Together we are the GINYU FORCE!”

 

Lilly just stood there for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. They were like weird power ranger rip-offs! She swore she saw roses and sparkles appear behind them! It was just too funny! She dropped to one knee she was laughing so hard.

 

Gohan excitedly ran over to his friend, he was hoping the girl would show up. He didn’t know her name and no one else seemed to remember her after she left. Regardless he still liked her. Krillin was shocked to see the usual shy Gohan run up to a stranger (even if she was strangely familiar). Lilly tried not to laugh at the boy’s silly haircut; she could tell that his mom did it. “Hey, Gohan” She remembered the scarred battle hardened warrior from Trunks’s room. _“He’s just a baby, he should be playing ball, getting dirty, anything but fighting aliens.”_

“Hey, I think that-what is that species called is laughing at us? _“Humans I think?”_ Whatever I’m gonna kill them!” The large humanoid alien said.

 

“I’ll take Vegeta, you guys take the rest maybe with Rock-paper-scissors”

 

Lilly just ignored whatever they were taking about and sensed the strange energy coming from the purple and Vegeta who seemed to love the new power boost. She ignored the other opponents and focused on the purple one and Vegeta. _Remember Lilly, don’t just do a one-and-done attack you need combinations._ Piccolo had made sure that she had at least four combinations down before she could go out into the field.

 

“Whoa; that’s insane. He’s pretty dangerous, but Vegeta’s is really amazing too”

 

The power Vegeta and Ginyu were giving off was incredible “B-but something feels odd”. Lilly was going one of her favorite combo, she would attack them until she had enough power to send them flying and then before her opponents could get their bearings she would blast them with a Ki attack.

 

**“Of course, I’m worried about my father but we have to watch out for Ginyu”.**

Of course because she was too busy listening to Trunks she didn’t see the kick coming right for her “He’s mine, bitch! Deal with the weaklings!” Vegeta did not like having to share with some human.

 

**“Father…”**

Lilly quickly landed on her feet skidding in front of Gohan and Krillin. “Gohan release your power!” Their power skyrocketed they were at least ten times stronger than they were back on Earth. They were going to take on the large stupid one, “He he now it’s getting interesting” Lilly was shocked at how fast he but she had agility on her side. With three of them it would be hard for him to land a solid hit on one of them (she hoped). “Gohan, remember your image training we did back on the space ship!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

They too seemed to be able to hold their own but their opponent was build like a goddamn tank. **“Everyone is stronger, sure but it’ll be hard to take on both Ginyu and Recoome. Please protect everyone and defeat the enemy”**

_You don’t have to tell me twice._

Recoome kept dodging her Ki attacks, long range was not an option for her but then she remembered that Piccolo hard taught her some tricks. Speed stepping right up to Recoome and placed her hands right in front of his face.

 

“Wha-“ but she wasn’t going to let him finish “EVIL EXPLOSION!” A blast of yellow energy shot out and instead of blasting in away like she wanted him to, he just took it. Looking over she saw Vegeta fighting Ginyu with ferocity that she had never seen before. His fighting techniques were refined but he was also fighting like a wild animal.

 

“Never underestimate the prince of all Saiyans!”

 **“Father, he seems so strange. Did his power rise because of-“** Lilly had to quickly jumped as Recoome was already to make his counter attack, even with his hair looking even dumber and wearing nothing but a torn up black jump suit. _We need to get a mute button for this damn thing! You’re too distracting!_

 

“I’m getting bored. Can I just end this already?”

 

_Bored! I’ll show you bored!_

The giant just grinned; “Recoome Ultra Fighting-ugh” His eyes then rolled back into his head and the color seemed to drain from his face. It was then Lilly saw a being in orange elbowing Recoome right in the chest.

 

 _It’s really_ “Goku!” “Daddy!” The other two were overjoyed to see their best friend/father, Lilly wanted to join them but she had to do her job. “D-dad you beat him already?” “N-no way even though it was a surprise attack”. Ginyu saw the new fighter and clenched his teeth in anger. “Who is that?” but Lilly was in front of him “Does it matter? Because your fights with me!”

 

Goku seemed to disregard or more likely not hear Lilly’s statement on wanting to fight Ginyu _one-on-one_ and jumped into the fray. Goku seemed much cockier than before just simply blocking letting Lilly get all of the attacks in. “Krillin, Gohan. Use the Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls. My guess is that they’re probably at their space ship. I don’t feel any strong powers there, nothing in that direction. After I defeat him I’ll catch up with you.”

 

Krillin nodded. “Alright, Good luck Goku!” before flying off. “Good luck dad and you too big sister!” Gohan said before catching up to Krillin. It was then Goku noticed the fighter next to him giving his son a small wave. “Big sister?” the girl seemed startled and blushed “Don’t worry about”. He just shrugged “All right here I go!” He wasn’t one to dwell on that sort of stuff anyway.

The two other aliens joined in the fight as well. With three fighters on each side (the girl, Vegeta and himself) it would surely be-“See ya later Kakarot!” or two on three works too. Lilly decided to be sneaky and started to attack the blue and red aliens. They were fast but she could easily read their movements. The blue one claimed to be the fastest in the universe and yet his moves were totally predictable. It was easy to knock the blue on out of commission and changed her focus to the red one.

 

Goku was getting ready to fight the captain but the purple man just smirked. “I like your body”

 

Before Lilly could even react she was kicked in front of Goku into what she thought was an energy attack. Instead she felt a strange pull and she felt herself being thrown into the purple alien.

 

Lilly slowly opened her eyes to see big purple hands, weird alien armor and when she touched the top of her head she felt two big horns!

 

She had switched bodies!

 

Lilly let out a screech, hearing a voice that wasn’t her own made her feel even worse. Lilly watched her body take out her earpiece looking at it before throwing it at her new face.

 

“ **I didn’t think that history would have changed like this! Please just calm down for now.”**

“CALM! HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I’M STUCK IN SOME GROSS PURPLE DINOSAUR WHILE SOME CREEP RUNS AROUND IN MY BODY!”

 

Trunks was starting to panic on the other end. **“It’s okay there should be a chance to get back to normal”** Lilly took a breath and starting fighting, she might be in a new body but she still had a job to do. The purple alien’s body was fast and strong but she didn’t know any of his moves.

 

“JIECE!”

 

“Yes captain!” It was strange to see herself yelling and screaming while trying to make her voice sound deep and gravely.

 

“How dare you do that!” “Excuse me!” “This body doesn’t have a speck of beauty on it!”

 

“Hey!”

 

Goku however didn’t hear any of the previous conversation and was more focused on something else. “Something weird is going on here. Hey did you-”

Lilly was so **done** with this “YES, I SWITCHED BODIES WITH THE STUPID PURPLE ONE!”

Goku just snapped his fingers like he was Sherlock Holmes or something “I knew it!” He said looking so proud of himself that Lilly wanted to pound his idiot head in. It was interesting to watch herself fight Goku and it seemed that the captain couldn’t adjust to having such small limbs. “I can’t find an opening! I must make that body mine!”

 

“That moron is coming on a bit too strong.” She mumbled to no one.

 

“Hey, don’t call our captain a moron!” The red one said, attacking Lilly with renewed vigor. She wasn’t in total synch with the body but she learned how to make energy blasts and she was quick to pound him into the dust.

 

Lilly quickly flew over and was punched herself in the face. Fighting yourself was supposed to be some trick in order to find inner peace or something but Lilly doubted it was meant to be taken literally.

 

“Hey I wanted to ask you something.” Goku said not taking his eyes off his opponent. “Can you go with Gohan and Krillin and go look for the Dragon balls?”

 

_If you’re trying to get rid of me so you can fight my body all to yourself you’re mistaken._

“Looking like that, you can walk right into their spaceship without any trouble.” Lilly was taken back, that was actually a good idea. “I think I can trust you, so please”

Lilly didn’t know why but hearing that made her so happy.

 

**“ I see! That’s a great idea! Alright, let’s go to the spaceship!”**

Lilly gave Goku a small salute before flying off in the direction of Gohan and Krillin’s energy.

 

**“I am worried about your body, sure. But you know I’m positive you can do it!”**

Lilly took back what she said earlier; she didn’t want a mute button for the comms. Those moments of encouragement from her partner made her feel a thousand times stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish: Hi! Here’s more facts about Lilly
> 
> Full name: Lilly Gold  
> Family: Father: Elm Gold  
> Mother: Mary Gold (get it)  
> Brother: Yarrow (17)  
> Twins: Basil and Aster (14)
> 
> Irish: Yes, they are all named after plants


	6. Two eyed two horned flying purple people eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ginyu arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Lilly considered a Mary Sue if it's the dialogue in the game?

  1. Two eyed two horned flying purple people eater



 

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

 

Lilly thought this was a bad idea.

 

The ship was full of people who had probably know the purple captain for years they were bound to notice him acting strangely. When she got to the ship; it was on fire. There were plumes of smokes rising from different parts of the ship and she could hear the panicked yelling of alien languages.

 

**“This was probably Father’s doing”**

Lilly wanted to say something snarky but she kept it to herself. Vegeta was always a delicate subject for Trunks; she avoided the topic when she could.

 

**“Gohan and Krillin should be in the main hanger, you should hurry”**

With her newfound height it was easier for her to move around; two steps for her real body was like a half a step for this body. The panicking aliens seemed to be flying around ignoring my presence. Lilly felt two familiar energies coming down the hall, she saw the two of them now wearing Saiyan armor carrying two dragon balls.

 

Waving wildly, they stopped in front of her. Their eyes went wild with panic; she stopped waving trying to find the right words to explain the whole situation to them. Sadly Lilly didn’t have the time as a group of Frieza’s men charged at them.

 

“Wait hold” Krillin said between blocks “Why are you here? Hold on. What happened with Goku?” Krillin was about to shoot an energy blast when Gohan stopped him, “Wait, he’s different”

 

_Thank you, Gohan!_

“What are you talking about Gohan?”

 

“It’s big sister!”

 

It was rather weird to see a large purple monster jumping for joy, it took a bit to explain the plan but it was interrupted by the entrance of the small frog like alien of the Ginyu force.

 

“Captain! What are you doing here?”

 

_Oh Shit!_

 

“Oh- I am escorting these prisoners to lord Frieza!” She said striking the dumbest pose she could think of. They stared at each other and just when she thought she had fooled him, he jumped into a fighting stance.

 

“That’s not one of the Captain’s approved poses! You must be some kind of imposter!”

 

Even without her Ki attacks fighting the underlings was easier than she thought. The purple guy’s body wasn’t that much stronger than her own but it was still very strange. The toad monster wasn’t putting up much of a fight. His short limbs and pudgy body made him slow, easier to read and hard for him to block.

 

“Why was this guy on the Ginyu force?” She said allowed.

 

Having damaged his pride the toad, growled at her “I’ll show you why” taking in a large breath she felt her heart stop and then he was gone.

 

“What! Did he teleport? What just happened?”

**“Guldo can stop time”**

“And he used it to run away? Seriously! That is so lame! He could have ripped out my heart or my head or-something other than running away.” Lilly didn’t notice Gohan and Krillin looking at her strangely, they knew that she must be talking to somebody.

 

“Um, who are you talking to?”

 

Lilly jolted “No one! Come on lets summon the dragon!”

 

The three of them, went outside the ship and placed all other the dragon balls into a circle, they were joined by a Namekian child introduce as Dende, the dragon could only speak Namekian. As they were about to summon the dragon, a surge of energy jumped in front of them.

 

It was Lilly’s body.

 

“Hey, what are you doing there buddy?” Her body growled.

 

Goku quickly followed jumping into his fighting stance “Hey, are fight isn’t over yet”

Lilly silently stepped forward and punched her body across the face. She was going to get her body back. “Hey, you gathered the dragon balls! Thanks!” Goku said behind her.

 

Lilly was in luck, the purple guy knew none her of techniques and he seemed to be tired from his battle with Goku, it was the first time Lilly was actually glad that she had such low stamina. It was only after a few punches that her body dropped to his knees and looked at Goku with irritation.

 

“This time” Her body sprang up and raising her arms releasing purple energy. “Change now!”

 

**“Now!”** Lilly heard Trunks say as she was already racing toward the beam heading toward Goku. She ripped off her earpiece and jumped into the beam. She felt the pull that her felt before only this time when she opened her eyes she was in her own body again. She would have jumped for joy if her didn’t feel so tired, Goku must have put her body through the ringer.

 

The purple alien glared at her before the toad alien coming from nowhere to the captain’s side. Taking a big breath she saw an almost black energy take over Goku’s body. He was struggling but he couldn’t seem to move. Before Lilly could react “Change now!”

 

The energy raced toward Goku ending with Goku’s face twisting into a sinister grin, his black eyes were no lifeless and dull. She placed back in her earpiece, **“It’s good to have you back, now history is back to normal”**

_So this was supposed to happen?_

 

The purple body screamed in rage as poor Gohan looked like he was having a nightmare. “Give me my body back!” The purple alien/Goku lunged at his body sending them both in the face of a nearby mountain.

 

“Maybe if we beat him again, we can force him to transfer to another body and then Goku could change back.” Lilly said aloud.

 

“Do you really think so?” Gohan asked his eyes full of hope, he didn’t want his daddy to be an ugly purple monster forever. “Totally!” She gave him a wink before flying off to help his father.

 

“We can do this Gohan!” Krillin said charging up. “Yeah!” With four people fighting him with a new body mind you the purple alien was having trouble keeping up.

 

“Guldo don’t just stand there, fight!

 

“Yes! Captain!” Before the toad alien could even get off the ground Vegeta appeared in front of him, “Now I will be your opponent.” Vegeta started to look fearsome but quickly changed into his cocky stance. “Not that it will be much of a challenge”

 

“Frieza’s pet monkey has no right to speak to me that way. You may look down on me now Vegeta but in a instant I’ll make you cower in fear at my power” The alien didn’t seem to notice but Lilly did, in the middle of his speech Vegeta rushed past him removing the alien’s head clean from his shoulders. Tossing the head on the ground the head had enough life left to look on in shock before Vegeta blasted it into dust.

 

_Brutal_

 

She looked on to see Gohan attacking his father’s body with what she could only be described as pent up rage. “MASENKO!” His energy beam sent his father’s body into the ground. Goku’s body looked up and noticed Vegeta ready to fight him not to help Goku but simply for the joy of beating his face in. “Change now!” Goku getting the hint jumped in front of the beam sending him back into his now badly beaten body. The alien glared at Vegeta getting ready to launch another change attack but at the beam came forward Lilly noticed something small be thrown in front of the beam.

 

When the beam vanished she looked at the alien to notice him go on all fours jumping around as a frog? “Ribbet ribbet” The alien just hoped away unaware of it’s new form.

 

Lilly saw Goku smirking with delight before she walked over and helped him to his feet before he collapsed onto her shoulder. She maneuvered him so most of his weight was on her back; with the height difference between them it was hard for her to properly carry him. Gohan and Krillin flew down to help but Goku just laughed. Picking his head off Lilly’s shoulder “I can’t believe that worked! I guess that takes care of Ginyu but remember Vegeta you now owe me one”

“Fine Kakarott but where is Ginyu?” Goku just gestured to the frog hiding behind the rock shaking like a leaf. “Say hello to the new captain Ginyu!”

 

Vegeta walked over to the frog trapping in under his boot, he looked like he was going to stomp it before stopping and walking away. “It would be must more fun for you to live the rest of your life in that pitiful, wouldn’t it Ginyu?” He said walking away laughing.

 

It was then Lilly notice a strange energy in the distance it was the same energy that was messing with the time stream. She gave Goku to Krillin and Gohan and without saying a word she race off towards it.

 

Almost on the other side of the planet, two blue figures dressed in red and black stood out. A woman with white hair, pointed ears wearing a form fitting body suit with a skirt like piece around her waist, next to her was a giant of a man with a similar color scheme. Lilly felt a strange energy coming from them, it wasn’t Ki but something else and the woman’s earrings looked familiar she just couldn’t be her finger on it.

 

“You’re pretty sharp, it must have been you snooping around. I hope you aren’t interfering. That’s be a mistake.” The giant left her side to stand in front of her looking murderous. “A costly mistake, I will eliminate you here and now.” He said as a red energy enveloped him.

 

She blocked his first punch and she felt her arm creak under the strain, it was like a solid mass of power even blocking his attacks were dangerous. With each strike she felt her bones rattle inside her skin, this was going to hurt really bad.

 

**“That’s them! They’re the one’s changing history and now it’s back to normal!”**

 

Both the being turned their heads toward her as if they could hear Trunks. Lilly attacks weren’t bothering him in the slightest, even her Ki attacks did nothing but dirty his clothes. “Towa, that’s the one who’s been interfering with us all along” The woman flipped her wand “Looks like it Mira, We’ve been making things interesting too. What a disappointment.” Lilly was placing more of her Ki into her muscles given a bit more strength, she smirked she was starting to see the blue giant show signs of taking damage. Maybe if she played it smart she could keep whittling him down. “But you switching with Ginyu was a splendid move! It made me laugh!” The woman took a minute to giggle completely ignoring the fight before her.

 

**“There’s no mistaking it! Those two are the one’s behind it”**

Lilly just ignore Trunks she had to focus on whittling and it was getting harder and harder by the second. She was already at half strength with her fight with the space power rangers now she was just pushing herself until her body could no longer take it.

 

“You must be very confident in your skills, am I right? Show it to me.”

 

Jumping back Lilly placed her arms at her side putting all of her remaining energy into the Ki forming in her hands. “You want me to show it to you! Well I hope you like it!”

 

“KAME HAME HA!”

 

She blasted the blue giant to with a wave of white light. Once the light faded she placed her hands on her knees trying to keep herself standing. The giant was standing with his arms crossed like nothing at hit him.

 

“Seriously? Is that all? What a disappointment.” He flew back over to the woman’s side. “It’s over. Don’t worry. I’ll use your energy well.” Before he could finish speaking the woman place an end of her staff in front of his face. “Hold on Mira, say who’s supporting you-whose backing you up?”

 

Lilly stayed silent.

“You can’t have done this on your own, travel through time like this just to fight us.”

 

Lilly continued to stare at them, “the silent treatment eh? No matter let’s leave them for now, Mira. You don’t mind, right? They’re nothing right now. I can’t extract much energy from them anyway.” The woman-Towa turned to Lilly “for now that is”

 

Mira simply grunted in response, “well let’s move on to the next era” they walked for a bit before Towa stopped again. “I’ll let you live for now little girl, but get in our way again and we’ll have you erased.”

 

They disappeared and just as she was about to follow them **“Wait, it’s too dangerous to follow them right now. Please, you have to come back.”** Trunks was right she was running on fumes it would be too risky to fight them now.

 

She let the soft white light overtake her as she was transported back into the Time Nest. Lilly wanted nothing more than to collapse onto one’s of those chairs but she didn’t want Trunks to see her in such a weak state.

 

“Excellent job. That was a great fight. Now history is back to normal.” Trunks’s blue eyes were bright with a strange emotion Lilly couldn’t place. Maybe it was pride for having a strong partner? Either way it made her feel like she was floating.

 

“You found them, you found the one’s changing history. They call themselves Towa and Mira. They’re thieves stealing energy from warriors of other time periods. And because of that history is changing for the worse.”

 

Lilly was trying to listen to him but her body was starting to wobble. As she started to tumble Trunks rushed over to catch her. “Are you okay?”

 

_His hands are so warm_

 

“Yeah, I’m just a bit tired is all”

 

“Those two are inhabitants of the Demon Realm from hell in the distance future.” The Supreme Kai of time walked into the Time Nest her body language focused and her eyes showing her age and knowledge like the Kai she truly was.

 

“Towa, she the little sister of Dabura, the demon king. And Mira, he’s a strong warrior that Towa created for her own purposes. Together they’re stealing energy in hopes of releasing the seal that contains the Demon Realm.”

 

Trunks took a step back from Lilly but kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady. “If the seal breaks what will happen?”

 

“The balance of this world will collapse. And not just this world but also the entire universe. Nothing will remain the same.”

 

Trunks was about to say something but they all felt another surge of energy. There was no time to rest; another change in history had started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish: Well that took forever but its not like anyone reads this fic anyway. Still I do this for fun not for readers (but it would be nice). I’m looking forward to the Frieza section and it will follow more of the anime than the game because I want to do all of Frieza because it’s just way too much fun.
> 
> Irish: Lilly you gotta work on that Stamina girl!


	7. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will follow the anime, because while I liked the Frieza chapter in xenoverse it doesn't really fit with Lilly's character growth and I feel like it gave Frieza the short end of the stick. This will be split up into two parts because A03 doesn't have enough room for the whole thing. I don't own the anime or the game so here you go.

  1. Fear



 

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

**_*Flash back_ ** _*_

 

Following the raised Ki of Gohan and Krillin, she sees that Vegeta was with them _._ Their faces were frozen in fear, even Vegeta who Lilly thought had too much pride to show such an emotion looked like a frightened child. She didn’t understand until she saw _him._

 

The alien was small, with horns and pink skin. He stood above them with the look of a tyrant. His face had contorted into anger in a way that showed he had never truly felt such anger in his entire life. The alien seemed faintly of wine and flowers but what really set her off was the power radiating from him.

 

Lilly didn’t notice at first but when she felt it, her world was turned on its head. It was like standing at the edge of cliff staring out into a great abyss where only death awaited, it was _too much._ How could someone, anyone posses that much power? Her previous opponents were strong but this was like she was a level five Caterpie facing off against a level fifty Charizard.

 

**“That’s Frieza. He’s so powerful he’s known as the emperor of the universe. Please watch yourself.”**

Lilly wanted to call out for Trunks, to tell him that this monster was too powerful, she needed more training or at least to come down here so she wouldn’t have to face this alone. She wanted to but she couldn’t, if she did she would never forgive herself for needing help. Everyone had said they had never met anyone who was so hard on themselves as Lilly and now it was going to lead to her death.

“Now you’ve done it. You’ve ruined my dream of eternal life and youth. I was so very close, but the Dragon Balls Petrified” It was then Lilly notice that the once large Orange orbs were now grey stones, what had happened?

 

“Too bad for poor Vegeta” Frieza spoke in such an eloquent way but one could tell he was doing it to mock not because he was polite. “But even more for me” The tyrant slowly floated down to the ground.

 

“It’s the very first time I have been made such a fool of.” The strange purple energy flared from Frieza. “How dare….How dare you MAGGOTS! I will torture you slowly.”

 

Lilly wanted to cry but Vegeta just laughed. “So you’re finally showing your true colors. If you plan on defeating us it won’t be that easy” Frieza responded by firing energy blast after energy blast. Dodging blasts left and right, the four of them couldn’t even try to get a solid hit in. It was only until Vegeta jumped in front of a blast _punching_ it into a nearby mountain.

 

_Trunks, your dad is a total badass!_

 

Lilly tried to stay strong but she felt herself shake, Krillin and Gohan were cowering behind her. “I think we’re a bit out of our league” Krillin whispered.

 

“Naturally, when an ant goes up against a dinosaur who do you think will emerge victorious?”

 

“A lot of ants!” Lilly blurted out without thinking. “If there is enough ants then-then they can take down a dinosaur!” _What am I saying?_ “And I believe that the four of us ants are enough to beat the dinosaur that is you!”

 

Everyone just looked at her for several seconds before Frieza just snorted, ”This one’s making the hero speech, how cute, like I haven’t heard that a million times and every one of those times I have crushed every single one of those ants. Do you really think that you can defeat me?”

 

“Yes!” _I don’t know but I hope we can!_

“Laugh while you can Frieza but the girl is right, just look at them. They’re power levels have grown especially the small one and I have become what you fear most, the legendary Super Saiyan!”

 

The last two words seemed to send Frieza into a state of rage, “I’ve heard enough of your pathetic lies!”

 

Vegeta and Frieza charged at each other, clashing fist to fist, raising their power in what could be described as a display for dominance. Lilly seeing her chance flash stepped over and elbowed Frieza into the ground.

 

**“You have to protect everyone while fighting Frieza, please be careful Lilly”**

 

Frieza just stood up and wiping the dust of his shoulders. “Oh look Vegeta you made a friend, I can’t wait to crush her skull as I make you watch”. Vegeta just ignored him and sneered “Transform Frieza! I know you can!”

 

“Transform?”

 

“Some alien can alter their form when the situation calls for it, like Frieza’s.” and Frieza just chuckled “Its true but for my case it’s a bit different, I keep my present form so my power doesn’t run amuck.”

 

“Now pay attention most don’t get to see this seeing as I didn’t even have to transform to reduce planet Vegeta to ash” Trunks had told Lilly that Vegeta was a prince of a destroyed planet but she had no idea that it was just one person! When Trunks said that Frieza destroyed the planet she thought he meant with a super laser or something but to destroy someone having enough power to destroy a planet? It was unreal. She then felt the ground shake as she saw Frieza seemingly grown in size into that of giant with large bullhorns.

 

She barely saw the tyrant move before she was swept up into a sharp wind, everyone around her was sent flying. Tree, pieces of earth and even the stone Dragon Balls were sent flying. Gathering her bearing she heard Gohan scream “Krillin no!”

 

That monster had impaled the smaller man with his horns and was shaking him around like a toy. She felt Gohan’s power rise, he was tapping in to that hidden power, “Gohan with me!” The boy saw her charge up energy in her hands and seemed to get the message both of them placed as much Ki as they could muster into the blasts before firing them at Frieza.

 

When the dust finally settled they saw Frieza laying prone in the dirt before they could even think “ Don’t let your guard down! Do you think someone like Frieza could be defeated that easily?”

 

Vegeta shouted but it was too late, Frieza was already up and was right in front of them sending them crashing into the ground with a mere swish of his tail. Lilly felt her head bash against some rocks making the world spin. Crashing into the ground her brain could barely even function before she saw the monster walk up to Gohan, the poor boy was trying his best but the monster was just toying with him. The creature’s massive foot was on the boy’s head slowly crushing him. She could hear his cries through his Ki.

 

_Dad, Piccolo, big sister please help._

_Move body!_ She felt herself stand on two legs; the world was still shaking but _MOVE IT NOW!_ Lilly sent herself forward crashing herself into Frieza with enough force that she wished would push Frieza off of Gohan but instead the monster just caught her by the head and began to squeeze. “Tell me girl is this child important to you? If so I hope you enjoy me crushing his head like rotten fruit”. She didn’t know who was screaming it was either she or Gohan but something told her it was both.

 

_I’m sorry Trunks I don’t think I can make it._

It was sudden but her head was released slamming her into the ground. The world was spinning as her felt a warm light overtake her. It wasn’t the light that took her back to the Time Nest but it seemed to make the world stop spinning and heal her wounds. The tiny brown shoes at her feet told her that it was the Namekian child but she didn’t want to get up. They were going to die and there was nothing they could do about it.

 

 **“Lilly, you have to get up”** Trunks said through the comm link but Lilly just started to cry. “I’m sorry Trunks but I’m just so scared. I want to be brave but I-“she just sobbed harder.

 

 **“It’s okay to be scared.”** Trunks soothed. **“Gohan used to tell me that being brave isn’t the same as not being afraid. You can be scared and be brave. You are brave, Lilly you’re one of the bravest people I have ever met. You can do this just please get up”.**

She had to move, she had to protect everyone. Trunks was counting on her, the time line was counting on her. The Supreme Kai of time had told her that if the distortion of this world got bad enough that it would leak into other worlds including her own.

 

She slowly stood up and looked at Gohan; the small boy was standing with the Namekian child both were trembling. “Hey, big sister. I don’t know what were going to do? I’m really scared”.

 

“I am too” Gohan looked shocked, as far as he knew the strongest people weren’t afraid of anything. His dad was never afraid so it was safe to guess that this girl wasn’t either. The girl crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m terrified but I’m going to try to be brave. Someone told me that being brave doesn’t mean you’re not afraid. It’s being scared but facing it anyway. Since we’re both scared wanna be brave together?”

 

“Okay”

 

Gohan turned to Dende and smiled. “Thanks a lot that was a really neat trick.” It was cute to the child blush away in embarrassment “No, I’m happy to help”

 

Both flew up to join Vegeta and was shortly followed by Krillin who was apparently leading Frieza around like the round runner from old cartoons. Gohan began to charge up and was some how stronger than before! “We could use he’s new power boost to turn the tide of this battle. Now blow this bastard away!”

 

All four of them fired Ki blast after Ki blast. It was a shower of yellow bullets trying to pelt Frieza with everything they had. When they felt that had spent a good half of their reserves they stopped and hoped that, as the smoke cleared nothing would be inside it.

 

The wind blew.

 

And Frieza stood there like it was nothing. Gohan was undeterred by this and was going to charge at him but a bright ball of white light stopped him. In that light was-Mr. Piccolo!

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting” Piccolo felt different than before, he still felt like Piccolo but it was like he was mixed with something or someone else. It was like adding milk to coffee. “It’s time to give this monster a taste of this own medicine, I’ll fight alone the rest of you stay out of the way. The monster just shrugged as the two of them floated down on the rocks for a stand off.

 

“Piccolo just got here, he has no idea what he’s getting into!” Krillin shouted and was quickly follow by Vegeta “He’ll find out soon enough”

 

But Gohan knew Mr. Piccolo “Mr. Piccolo never goes into a fight unprepared he always senses out his opponent first” Krillin just shrugged “That’s all well and good but what does-“ Lilly interjected “ It means that he doesn’t enter a fight he knows he can’t win alone. What I’m saying is that Mr. Piccolo knows what he’s doing just have a bit of faith in him”

 

The two charged at each other and Mr. Piccolo was holding his own against Frieza, he was actually landing blows that were causing some real damage. Krillin and Vegeta stared in disbelief “Wow, he’s actually giving Frieza a run for his money” Gohan was giddy “See I told you he could do it! He’s the coolest, right big sister?”

 

“Totally!” Lilly cheered given Gohan a double high-five. To see someone she couldn’t even dreamed of taking on being defeated by someone she considered a mentor brought her a childish sense of pride. That’s my teacher look at how cool he is!

 

The fight went on for a while until she felt Frieza’s power skyrocket. It was then she remembered that Frieza has four transformations and we were only on form two. She looked down to see Frieza’s body contort, his head growling longer, spines sprouted from his back. He looked like a Xenomorph from the _Alien_ movies!

 

Piccolo charged at Frieza only this time he was on the beating end, they watched as Frieza was kicking the crap out of the Namekian.

 

**“If Piccolo die then the Dragon Balls on Earth will vanish. No matter what we can’t let that happen!”**

Lilly took a breath and charged in, this time she was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important moment for Lilly, please remember she's been in a peaceful world and nothing she has faced as prepared her for Frieza. She much older than Gohan but she's still as green. This will be a part of her life when the last bit of childhood dies.


	8. I will fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Frieza, dark moments and getting ready for the show down. I don't own DBZ

  1. **I will fight**



_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

**_*Flash back_ ** _*_

 

 

As Frieza threw a punch a Piccolo’s face Lilly flash stepped in and blocked the punch. Her bones rattled but she held her ground. “What the hell are you doing?” The Namekian shouted. “Helping you! You can’t do this on your own”

 

With some form a strength Lilly didn’t know she had, she started to fight Frieza. It didn’t matter if he was the emperor of the universe she was still going to fight him like all of the rest. Mr.Piccolo back in the Time Nest had trained her on how to read her opponent; apparently she had a talent for finding her way past a person’s defenses to land a blow. It would explain why she was called a pit viper back at the dojo. Lilly focused on all four of his limbs she forgot he had a tail, which swiped her away.

 

“You’re quite good I almost want you as an underling” Frieza said with a smirk. “I would rather be thrown into a pot of boiling oil.” She deadpanned. “Pity, but maybe once I’m done you’ll sing a different tune”.

 

A purple clothed leg bashed against Frieza’s head, which seemed to do little more than irritate him. The tyrant grabbed the leg, pulling Piccolo forward so he could bash his over sized head with the Namekian’s. “You two value your speed and agility don’t you? I wonder what would happen if I take that away”

 

Pointing his finger a straight purple beam went right through Lilly’s right knee. Frieza just laughed as he fired the second beam, Piccolo tried to shield the girl but the beams went right through his body and into hers. The monster laughed as he fired, destroying their joints and making them feel the most damage. The human started to float a little bit away from the Namekian (not on purpose) making it even better. He could weaken his blasts a bit so it wouldn’t go through their flesh but causing them immense pain. He couldn’t kill them right away that would ruin the fun. Frieza was blasting them to the point where they were being covered in each other’s blood.

 

Lilly swore she heard voice, Gohan, Krillin’s, even Trunks’s but she couldn’t focus all she could feel was the pain. Then the pain finally stopped sending her into the ground, in the crater she could see Gohan fighting.

 

_N-no Gohan you need to run._

**“We need to get her out of there, she could actually die!”** Trunks was shouting in her ear piece. **“We can’t Towa’s energy messed with our systems it’s going to be a while before we can get her”** The Kai said trying to keep Trunks calm but all it did was cause him to scream. **“She doesn’t have that kind of time!”**

 

“It’s okay Trunks, I can do this” Lilly sat up feeling the blood drip through her hair. “You got faith in me right?”

**“Of course I do but-“**

“That’s all I needed to hear” She floated up toward Gohan, trying to give him a hug but it turned out to be more placing her weight on him for support. “You’ve gotten so strong Gohan, I’m so proud of you”

 

The boy was basking in the praise he got from her and Mr. Piccolo. “Big sister?” She made a slight grunt in response, “When we defeat him could you tell me your name?”

**“No, you can’t Lilly I’m sorry”**. The girl just smiled “Maybe someday but not right now”

 

“This just won’t do, I think it’s time to wipe out these Saiyans once and for all” Frieza said before his power started to rise, the ground began to shake and the sky turned black. The tyrant started to glow red and his body began to crack like a hardboiled egg. Piccolo already seeing what was to come shouted, “Gohan, you need to get out of here! Take the girl and go!” Piccolo then lost strength and began to fall into the water.

 

“Can you fly?” Lilly faltered but stayed up, “Yeah” holding on to the girl’s hand Gohan flew over and caught the Namekian. Gohan softly laid the two onto the ground, he watched as both of them were struggling to stay conscious because of their wounds. “I know, I’ll get Dende he’ll fix you up good as new” It was only a few moments but Lilly let out a sigh of relief as she felt the warm light heal her wounds.

 

As she stood up she saw the stars, at first she thought she was hallucinating but was actually seeing the stars. Frieza’s power was getting so massive that it went through the planet’s ozone layer. When the smoke cleared there he stood, he was smaller and mostly white with purple patches on his head and chest but what stood out was his black lips.

 

“This was all for nothing, all of my training and all the trouble you went through to get the Dragon Balls and bring me back has been for nothing.” Piccolo said, “I’m sorry Gohan but I won’t be able to save you this time not from him”. Gohan looked like his world started to collapse around him. He always counted on four people in his life to always be there for him, his mother but she was on another planet. His father but he was recovering. Mr.Piccolo and Big sister but they weren’t strong enough. Then a blast went through them striking Dende, killing him instantly.

 

“I was hoping to kill all of you with that one, oh well” He then disappeared and before anyone could say “Where did he go?” he appeared behind them showing off how fast he was. “Did I promise you didn’t I? That I would show you a nightmare beyond the horrors of hell.” Frieza’s voice was so soft it was almost like a whisper but in a way that made even scarier. Everyone started to attack him but the tyrant dodged it like it was nothing. Dodging a bit more before pointing two fingers at Gohan.

Lilly knew what was going to happen next “Gohan run!” but the boy was caught like deer in headlights just staring at the beam. Before she could even move the boy was pushed out of the way by Vegeta?

 

“Don’t get the wrong idea and I didn’t do that for you” the prince smirked “I just wanted an audience to witness my victory”.

 

As the others were talking Lilly whispered, “Hey Trunks, does Vegeta actually win and is a Super Saiyan?” She heard Trunks let out a sigh.

 

**“No”**

Lilly could still see the purple energy around Frieza, Vegeta was going to need her help if he was going to live. “Vegeta, let us help” She went up to him, hoping that he would see reason but all she got was a knee in the stomach. “Get in my way again whore and I will rip you in half”

 

What came next was pure brutality, Vegeta was placing everything he had into his attacks and Frieza just brushed them off. He didn’t say anything and he didn’t need to just his facial expression alone was enough to slowly strip Vegeta of his will to fight. There was nothing worse then putting out everything you have only to learn that it wasn’t going to be enough. Lilly understood that and started to cry, not because she was going to die but because of the pain Vegeta was feeling.

 

**“Father is crying?** ” Trunks had never seen this side of his father before; he knew little of time before Vegeta meet his mother. This was the monster that made his father a man of hate and anger, Trunks understood those tears he shed the same one’s up against the androids so many times.

 

Frieza calmly kicked the poor prince around a few more times, they could hear his screams of pain and the smell of blood was in the air. Vegeta was kicked out of the water and to their feet in a small crater. The monster appeared before them wrapping his tail around the man’s neck. He clenched his fist and pounded into the man’s back again and again. Vegeta’s cries getting louder and louder before the poor man seemed to black out from the pain. The monster turned to them and smiled “Feel free to step in and save him at any time.”

 

All of them tried to move but they couldn’t, Frieza had stripped whatever was left inside of them. He’s power was too great; they felt like helpless toddlers before him. Lilly wasn’t going to let this happen not because of Vegeta but because she would hate herself too much if she just stood there (and that made her hate herself even more) “S-stop”

Frieza stopped and turned to the girl.

“Excuse me?”

 

“I said stop”

 

The creature turned around and dropped the prince down with a thud and began to stomp on him. “Is that so? Are you going to fight all on your own? Because your friends seemed too scared to do anything”

 

“She’s not alone”. A voice said.

 

Lilly wanted to drop to the ground in relief, Goku was here now things were getting back on track but something told her that she wasn’t going to leave just yet. “So I was right, that massive power that showed at of nowhere that was you, huh Piccolo”. She watched Gohan run up to his father being praised for fighting so hard. Goku turned to look at the stranger who was protecting his son with such strength, “Thank you, all of you but I can handle it from here okay”

 

Lilly just shrugged “Sorry man but no way, besides you jumped into my fight earlier so me jumping into your we’ll make us even”

 

Goku released some of his power, it radiated off his body in soft blue waves. As he walked over a large hand landed on Lilly’s head, Goku gave her a small pet before pushing her into the ground. “Hey!”

 

“Just rest now, I got this” His tone made her want to call up her own father and tell him how much she loved him.

 

Frieza stared at the man before him, he looked so familiar.

 

“About time you showed up Kakarott” Vegeta said his mouth still full of blood. “Kakarott, that’s a Saiyan name” then Frieza saw it he had the same face of that monkey from thirty years ago, the one Saiyan who tried to rebel against him.

 

Like father like son as they say.

 

Frieza smirked, to kill both father and son how poetic. “Are you ready? Saiyan?” As Goku agreed Frieza flashed stepped to the side of the warrior but in a display of power and ability Goku flash stepped behind him and kicked the monster across the field. Frieza showing no emotion fired his finger beams, the same kind that destroy Lilly and Piccolo and Goku blocked them like balls of wet newspaper.

 

Lilly slowly tried to mover herself closer to Vegeta so she could pull him out of the battle area, the Prince slowly stood up and started to laugh. “Just a little advice you don’t want to hold anything back against this one Frieza.” Lilly got closer, kneeling down right by his head. “He is what you fear most, he is the real Super Saiyan. Yes, you heard a warrior even mightier than you. He stands before you now, just wait you’ll finally get a taste of true fear on that you longed deserved.”

 

**“Father, he really is giving it up”** The Prince was trying to sit up; he didn’t even resists when Lilly tried to support him by placing her hands on his shoulders. Frieza infuriated shot a beam right through the Prince’s heart, collapsing on the girl’s lap.

“Vegeta!” The scorching wound right through his heart, without Dende it was fatal. He was going to die and without seeing the villain he worked his entire life to destroy finally get what he deserved, it just wasn’t fair.

 

Goku screamed at Frieza but Lilly just stared at the dying prince. She should at least comfort him before the end; hot tears were blurring her vision dripping down on the man’s face. “Save your tears girl, a cold hearted killer does not deserve them”.

 

He killed thousands and was hated throughout the galaxy, he thought he would die alone and forgotten in depth of space but now in his final moments someone was trying to avenge him and another was crying for him.

 

“Kakarott, you need to stop spouting that mercy crap if you want to become a real Super Saiyan” But Goku disagreed wanting to keep to him morals even if being so cold would make him stronger.

 

“Listen to me, I need to know about planet Vegeta the place where we were born. It’s gone but not because of a meteor collision, it Frieza. Frieza did it after we Saiyans served him faithfully and blindly followed his every order. He betrayed us and disposed of us like common trash so now we are all that remains. All gone, your parents my father, the king. We were growing is strength and Frieza feared that a Super Saiyan would be born among us and it terrified him.”

 

Tears were rushing down his face, this proud man was so broken that no one could do anything but just stare. In her earpiece she could hear sniffles and the sound of tears, Trunks was crying too. “Please you have to beat him. For the pride of our race, please he must die by a Saiyan hand” He reached for Goku on final time before finally dying.

 

“He’s finally finished; now we can resume this horror show”. Goku ignored Frieza and walked over to Vegeta’s body. Goku looked at the girl’s crying face and gave her a somber look; he picked up the body and placed it in the hole besides them. He slowly began to place dirt over the body and Lilly quickly scooted over to give him a hand.

 

Goku turns to Frieza ready to give it his all.

 

For the Saiyans

 

For Vegeta

 

For himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish: I want to point out that something in Lilly has just died. She lost a piece of innocence, she has no seen true cruelty and the suffering it puts on others. It one this to read about and see it on TV but it’s another to experience it. 
> 
> Irish: I adore Bardock so I had to place him in there, its funny in the originally dub Frieza mentions Goku’s father and he’s straight up says “I don’t care” .


	9. The Longest Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the Frieza arc. I don't own any bit of DBZ.

  1. **The longest Five minutes**



_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

**_*Flash back_ ** _*_

 

 

“ I AM A SAIYAN RAISED ON EARTH! FOR THEM AND ALL OF NAMEK TOO! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!”

 

The two warriors brought together by destiny squared off against each other. Goku gave Piccolo a subtle message” We are have to go, get somewhere safe” Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan left but Lilly stayed. Her mission was here and she wanted to see it to the end. Goku gave her a look “I’m not leaving so get over it”

 

Their battle was ripping the planet apart, tearing open the planet’s crust and spewing lava everywhere. The purple energy was still flowing from Frieza and that meant Towa’s power was still in play. Lilly assumed that Goku would have a tough time but with Towa’s magic he might die.

 

Still Goku was playing it smart, using the fact that Frieza couldn’t sense energy to his advantage. Still no one was more cunning than Frieza he was able to keep Goku on the ropes no matter what Goku threw at him.

 

**“Frieza has the power to destroy the planet at any moment, please be on your guard.”**

The only reason that the planet was still in one piece was because Frieza was having fun and that irritated Lilly to no end. The eventually ended up on the ground with Goku taking off his orange Gi top and doing handstands like a showboat. _I guess he’s trying to stretch but really Goku?_

Goku was fighting with everything he had but Frieza was just toying with him. Keeping his arms crossed and only using his legs and slapping him around with his tail showed that Frieza wasn’t really taking this seriously. Or maybe he was and fought that way to give the illusion that he was only playing, still it was kind of funny to see Goku literally bite Frieza’s tail.

 

They kept fighting each other; it was breaking down into a dominance match between animals. Lilly just stood there until Goku stopped suddenly and jumped to her side. “Hey can I ask you to do something for me? I’d like to ask if you would give me a bit of time? I don’t know if it’ll work but I have to try”

 

“Umm sure?” She knew Goku had a plan but she didn’t know what it was. “Frieza can’t sense energy so be smart, okay?” He whispered before jumping high into the air raising his hands up toward the sky.

 

**“Spirit Bomb! Goku is using the Spirit Bomb! Please we have to buy some time! It will all be over soon so please just hang on!”**

Trunks was pacing around in the Time Nest, his partner was at her limit, she could barely hold on but she had to. He watched the scroll as his partner was doing the best she could against Frieza. She fighting defensively, even more so then usual. Lilly couldn’t even get a punch in; she was just trying to stay alive.

 

“Come on, human tell me you can do better than that” The tyrant mocked, but the girl remained focused it irritated him that she didn’t respond to his taunts just like that other filthy monkey.

 

Before the tyrant could blow a hole through the girl a leg slammed into him sending the creature into the ground. The tall Namekian floated toward the girl, exhausted but still keeping a proud stance.

 

Piccolo was the one who was supposed to distract Frieza in the original time line so it would make sense that he would still be able to move.

“Mr.Piccolo!” Before she could fly over, the girl noticed a big blue star just floating in the sky. _That’s a funny star-wait is that the Spirit Bomb!_

It was huge! It was at least ten times bigger than the one used on Vegeta. It was finally going to be over! “Where do you thing you are going **Mongrel**!” A hand wrapped around her throat squeezing it tightly, to her left Piccolo was getting the same treatment. “How can someone so resilient be so **dumb**!” The Tyrant slammed the two fighters together knocking their heads and almost cracking their skulls. He grabbed the girl by the disgusting roots that grew from her head and shook her while slamming his knee into the Namekian “Unless they have a death wish”

 

The Namekian barely hanging on; heard the girl whimper “Please Trunks, save me I don’t think I can do this anymore”. She was scared and he couldn’t blame her “Goku we’re officially at the end of our ropes! Finish damn Spirit Bomb!”

 

Girl’s fight or flight instincts were beginning to kick in, the body filled with adrenaline trying to keep itself alive. Slowly the girl raised her head and looked the monster right in the eye. “Kaio Ken!”

 

“Kaio what?” A tiny red fist slammed into the monster and was quickly bombarded with kicks and punches. The girl’s heart was beating so fast it was ringing in her ears, she had only just learned this technique and Mr.Piccolo had told her to never use and unfamiliar technique in battle but she was desperate. Once the shock had wore off the alien quickly took control of the fight, the girl was doing her best but it still wasn’t enough.

 

She was forced on to the ground with Piccolo just inches away from Goku. The girl’s tired eyes looked up at the Saiyan, it made the man nearly sick. He didn’t know how old she was but right there she look like a little girl. Goku wanted to help her but if he moved all of the sacrifices everyone made would be for nothing. He felt her strength slowly leave her as she tilted her head toward the ground. Her mouth moved and he could almost make out “Mom, Dad I’m sorry”

 

He could feel apart of himself snap, the spirit bomb was ready. He flew up into the atmosphere and released the moon-sized orb.

 

The monster even tried to catch it but he was no match and was slowly falling into the ocean. The blast was so bright that it had nearly covered the entire planet in bright light. Lilly felt the ground turn to ash around her as she was surrounded by water. She floated around for a bit before being pulled up by Gohan and Krillin. Quickly sensing the two men’s energy Gohan with Lilly still in his arms flew over to his beloved father and mentor. The boy softly laid the girl on the ground and rushed over the hug his father.

 

The group was so happy they didn’t even notice the girl getting up and walking away. As Krillin placed one of Goku’s arms on his shoulders he saw his worst nightmare. Noticing their friend’s terrified expression they turned to see **him**.

 

Standing on a rock soaking wet and holding their poor friend by the neck was Frieza. They watched in horror as the monster lifted the poor girl higher and then threw her against a piece of stone. As the girl fell to the ground her body was angled in such as way that to the others it looked like her neck had been broken.

 

“That’s one” and before Goku could react he was slammed onto the ground by Piccolo as a beam pierced right through the Namekian’s chest. “And that’s two”. Gohan had fell to the ground in shock, two people he cared for had died right in front of him, and his brain could barely process the information.

 

“Bravo! My friend you barely brought the might Frieza down! I must say I never had a call so close!” Frieza said giving what could almost be called a compliment.

 

Goku clenched his fist in anger, that monster had murdered them! Piccolo was evil at first but he cared for Gohan and was a true ally. The poor girl, Goku didn’t even know her name and there she was mangled like a limp doll. He could feel himself slipping; he could feel the animal like rage burning inside of him.

 

“Run, I want you two to get away from here. My ship is not too far from here, get Bulma and set a course for Earth.” The girl’s last words rang in his head _Mom, Dad I’m sorry._ “Take the girl’s body too, her family should know what happened to her. I won’t be joining you so don’t get any ideas about waiting.”

 

“Snap out of it Gohan!”

 

Gohan snarled at his father, tears streaming down his face. “I won’t leave I owe it to Piccolo and big sister.” Goku snarled back “With what power? None of you have the strength the most you would do is get in the way!”

 

Goku slowly walked over and picked the girl up, he could barely feel her Ki it felt like it was about to fade out. _She’s still alive_. He placed the girl with his son “You need to go”

 

“I wouldn’t put too much stock in your escape but if you like I can bring you closer to home!” Frieza cackled as a small yellow light touch Krillin and slowly lifted him up in the air.

 

Everyone knew what was coming next.

 

The small man was lifted up into the air and then exploded into tiny pieces. The three watched in horror as tiny bits of their friend fell into the ocean. A swirl of rage had surrounded the man known as Goku, he had seen too much. You heartless murderous bastard!” He was so angry that he could barely form words.

 

Lilly watched as lightning struck the ground and the ocean began to roar, something was coming. “I will make you suffer!” The man flashed between black and gold, he grunted and screamed like a man who had seen too much. Then he released an animalistic cry that released the gold energy inside of him turning his hair gold and his eyes green.

 

**“Goku has reached Super Saiyan! It’s almost over”**

 

The gold man turned to his son “Go, take Piccolo and the girl, find Bulma and get out of here now!”

 

The boy was almost in shock and his father’s new form “Go before I lose whatever sense of reason I have left!”

 

Lilly stood up finding bits of strength “You need to go Gohan” as the boy tried to grab her hand she softly pushed it away. “I need to stay for this” As the small boy flew away, the girl flew up to a safe location. She knew that Goku was on edge if she went into the fight, the man would certainly attack her as well.

 

She heard the Supreme Kai of Time’s smooth voice over her earpiece. **“Lilly, just stay put history had been corrected we’ll get you out of there as soon as we can”**

Lilly just floated and watched the fight unfold, there was really not much she could do, Goku was utterly destroying Frieza. She watched in utter glee as the Tyrant was beaten to a pulp until he charged a giant energy ball and slammed it into the planet’s core. The light was bright but the magma coming from the planet’s crust was brighter. The whole planet looked like an active volcano.

 

**“Frieza caused the Planet’s core to break apart. The planet will blow up in only a few minutes.”**

Lilly sense Frieza getting stronger so she slowly floated over to Goku, the man turned to her much calmer than he was before. “I really don’t know much about you, but you really helped me out” Lilly gave him a smile “Let me be the one to finish this though” Lilly felt the white light slowly overtake her.

 

She heard a small thank you before collapsing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap that was a lot. When I rewatched the episodes I noticed that they never talked about the trauma Gohan must have went through seeing something like that at such a young age. Lilly isn't that young, she's over 20 but it is still traumatic. Also Goku is a dad and seeing Lilly (Lilly has a baby face) like that would send him into father protection mode. Also Goku should really get a daughter, I need fics over Goku having a daughter.


	10. I need sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. I need sleep
> 
> Thoughts/ Flashback  
> Trunks talk  
> *Flash back*
> 
> Irish: Warning Dark themes, PTSD and swearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long but grad school is a bitch

  1. **I need sleep**



_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

**_*Flash back_ ** _*_

 

**Irish: Warning Dark themes, PTSD and swearing.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 

Lilly woke up screaming, her Ki flared as she tried to get a sense of her surroundings. Her body was telling her that she was still on Namek and she would see that monster’s smirking down at her as he tried to crush her skull with his foot. It wasn’t until Trunks came running in turning on the lights and showing her that she was safely in her room.

 

“Lilly! What’s wrong!”? He noticed the wide-eyed stare; her hands were filled with energy ready to blast. He did what Gohan used to do whenever he woke up in such a state; he slowly raised his Ki letting her feel him and focus on him. The safety in the familiar and letting her focus on him, her partner.

 

“Trunks?” Her shoulders slumped and her Ki returned to normal. “Hey, I’m glad you’re up. Goku defeats Frieza by the way.”

 

It was the most appropriate thing to say but she needed to hear it.

 

“Is he dead? Goku doesn’t kill and I want him dead” She needed him gone, she knew that she could never sleep again knowing that he was still out there. Trunks just walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I killed him. I killed him moments after he came to Earth. He’s nothing but ash now so rest easy.” The girl was wide eyed as she reached out and hugged him. She held him tightly as she buried her head in his shoulder.

 

“Thank you” She knew that he didn’t kill Frieza for her, it must have happened when he went to the past for the first time. Trunks still killed him and that’s all that mattered. Trunks returned the embrace but had a solemn expression; he knew that killing Frieza wasn’t going to make the nightmares go away. It wasn’t going to make the fear, the flashbacks, anxiety and the pain stop.

 

To this day he never goes out when it rains, he locks himself up in his room surrounds himself with tools and blasts music. The moment he steps outside, he is fourteen years old again looking at his mentor dead face down in a dirty puddle. His partner will have scars in her heart but he would support her like she was supporting him.

 

**_It was the middle of the night, Trunks was pacing back in forth around the kitchen. Trying to calm himself down, he was alone in that broken city. It stuck of smoke, blood and death. He could hear the screaming of the hurt and people crying for some god to save them. He was supposed to save them! From monsters that killed and destroyed for fun and somehow that made it worse. Trunks could see their faces again those mocking him, beating him to the ground, calling him weak that he could never protect anyone._ **

****

**_“Trunks?” a soft voice called him back. Lilly was standing there in her pajamas watching him. “Lilly, I’m sorry just please go back to sleep”_ **

****

**_Without saying a word she directed him to the kitchen table, turned on the lights and pulled things out of the cabinets. She pulled out some crackers, honey, peanut butter and two butter knives. She handed him a stress ball to keep his hands busy. She always seemed to have fidget toys on her. Slowly she put peanut butter and honey on the cracker and handed to him._ **

****

**_“Talk” He took the cracker but didn’t eat it, he just stared at her; the stress ball gave his twitching fingers something to do. What could he say to her? What did he want to say? He spoke of the androids a few times but she had never seen him like this._ **

****

**_“You don’t have to tell me what happened or why just say whatever is going through your head right now” Her serious expression told him everything; she wasn’t going to ask questions or judge him; she was there to lend an ear, to give him someone to vent to._ **

****

**_He didn’t give names, setting or even formed a sentence that made any sense. It was just emotions, sorrow, shame and pain. Lilly never took her eyes off him; her fingers playing with a squish toy. Trunks just kept talking- no screaming the emotions he longed to get out. He couldn’t say them to his mother or his mentor but here he was bearing his soul to a girl he only knew a few months._ **

****

**_A glass of water appeared at his side, did Lilly get it? He didn’t know, there were just too many emotions for him to think clearly. “I NEED TO BE STRONGER, THEY’RE FUCKING LAUGHING! EVEN WHEN I WENT BACK THEY WERE THERE AND HIM! MOCKING ME THAT EVERYTHING I DID WAS FOR NOTHING. ALL THE PAIN WAS FOR NOTHING.”_ **

****

**_He realized that in his rage he transformed into Super Saiyan, the glass on the table had shattered from his sudden realize of power. Lilly’s expression did not change she just watched him, her eyes were darting around trying to find the right words to say and when she could find none she just stared._ **

****

**_“I’m sorry” he muttered slowly picking up the glass but Lilly bent down to stare at him, “Never be sorry for saying what you feel” They didn’t talk for the rest of the night but it felt kind of nice knowing that he didn’t have to be sorry for feeling-at least around Lilly._ **

****

They sat side by side in the living room just watching late night TV, nothing was good on but it was better than thinking. They just stared until exhaustion got the better of them and they fell asleep.

 

They didn’t see each other after that for several days; they had agreed that they would need time apart so they would not hate each other from being around the other so much. It was more of Lilly’s worry but Trunks was grateful for the space. Lilly had gone home to visit her family and Trunks visited his mom and Gohan. He told them about Lilly and they were pleased he had made a new friend. It wasn’t until the supreme kai of time called them back did they see each other.

 

Lilly ran up to greet him and she almost hugged him but stopped when they learned that his culture wasn’t as physically affectionate as her’s was. They looked at the scroll to see a pre-teen Gohan fighting what could only be a big green bug monster and losing being turned into dust.

 

Before he could say anything Lilly had jumped into the scroll and was ready for action. Hercule or Mr. Satan or whatever he was called was punching Cell with brutal effort and before Cell could land the killing blow Lilly jumped in and kicked the fool out of the ring with a smile. Cell didn’t know what was going on but he was pleased by the appearance of a much stronger opponent.

 

“Hey what was that for? I had him right were I wanted him, he was sayin’ his prayers!” He noticed that everyone was focused on the new arrival rather than him.

 

He jumped back into the ring ready to start again. “Hey stop showing me up!”

 

**“No matter what we can’t let Hercule die, so please you have to defend him”**

Lilly rolled her eyes; she so did not need this right now. She was more of a defensive fighter and now she had to play offensive, she had to get in close and stay close so Hercule could not try to attack Cell. His attacks would do nothing and Cell’s counter attacks would surely kill him. She had to stick to physical attacks and punching the bug’s exoskeleton was like hitting bone.

 

This didn’t stop the peanut gallery from making a few comments.

 

“Humph he survived”

 

“Yeah, who is that?”

 

“What a nice person; saved that idiot and everything.”

 

Lilly turned to them and glared. She didn’t want to rude to her teachers but she was just annoyed right now especially since _somebody_ had to be pushed back every thirty seconds so that he wouldn’t be killed!

 

Lilly jumped up and took to the skies hoping that Cell would catch on and make this a private party. Cell got the message and flew up excited that his new opponent seemed to be very strong. “KIAO KEN TIMES 20!” She glowed red and kicked the monster across the face. He could feel the power in her moves.

 

What fun he was having.

 

Hercule sneered at the sky “ Hey I told you not to stand out more than me!”

 

She heard the prince sneer “He still doesn’t know how entirely outclassed he is? What an idiot?”

 

The mystery fighter did look familiar to him, like he had seen her before but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

 

“Ha you’re not the only one who can used jetpacks”

 

_“Jetpacks? Damn it!”_

If Cell didn’t kill Hercule Lilly swore that she would. He charged at Cell “it’s time to finish this!” only for Cell to smack him into the mountain nearby. “Be quiet.” Cell thought he could continue his battle but his new opponent flew off to check on the maggot he just swatted.

 

Hercule was writhing in pain when Lilly checked him over,

 

**“Oh great he’s still alive”**

When her back was turned she felt the purple energy surround Hercule giving her enough warning to block the incoming punch and to her surprise it pushed her back. The man was glowing purple with deep red eyes turned to her “Stop getting in my way!”

 

Hercule flew off the ground ready to dive bomb Lilly but she jumped out of the way, blasting him with Ki.

 

**“What’s going on? Hercule can’t fly? This must be the work of Mira!”**

Cell looked over ready to destroy them both but his target in all his golden glory showed up with a smirk.

 

“Goku”

 

She fought with kid gloves with Hercule, she stopped using Ki attacks and stuck with physical attacks, he was faster and stronger but his body was still weak and would break after so much damage. It made her wonder about the strength of her own body but she focused on Hercule, she flash stepped behind and slammed her elbow into his back sending him into the ground.

 

_That should keep him down_

She looked to Goku and Cell, who were just standing in the air looking at each other. “ I honestly didn’t expect this to be so much fun” he raised his hand charging green energy “alright there will be no more out of bounds” Cell said before turning the arena into a giant pit.

 

 


	11. Big Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say except I own nothing!

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

**_*Flash back_ ** _*_

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 

**_“Never give your opponent rest, understand?” Vegeta said standing with arms crossed over an exhausted Lilly. Her new master was relentless in his teachings. Trunks had laughed fondly when he saw her limp back to her room after her first day of training with Vegeta._ **

****

**_Lilly glared at him, “N-no I’m not making fun of you, it’s that you just reminded me of my first training sessions with father”_ **

****

**_She was keeping up with her teacher the best she could and was slowly getting stronger by the day. Their styles of fighting clashes but they found a compromise in fighting with Ki. He taught her strong Ki attacks but his real challenge was teaching her the art of trash talking._ **

****

**_“B-but why do I need to insult him?” Her question was rewarded with a leg sweep sending her sprawled out on the ground._ **

****

**_“To make him lose focus, half of the battle is in the mind.” He could tell that verbally destroying her opponent in battle would be a challenge not because she was too nice but because she found it to be a waste of energy. It was for that reason alone that he did not dwell on her nonverbal behavior when fighting._ **

****

**_“If you cannot speak then stare at them, never break eye contact.”_ **

****

**_“What?”_ **

****

**_The man turned away from her. “You have rather unsettling eyes, one can see your power through them” She did not have predator eyes but rather the eyes of something waiting in the grass or in the darkness of the forest, it could be kind or could kill you it all depended on the day._ **

****

**_“Does not matter, stand up girl we still have four more hours till sun down”_ **

****

****_“Yes sir!_  
  


Lilly looked at Cell above the massive yet pointless crater he created, this would be the perfect chance for her to kick him into it but she had other issues. Her issue was a grown man trying the punch her while crying like a toddler.

 

“It hurts! It hurts!”

 

**“It must be Mira, she must be close by! Stall Hercule for a little while longer, please. I’ll go and try to find her.”**

Lilly in all honesty did not want to just “stall” Hercule she was going to put him down. If she was going to fight Towa and Mira she needed all of the strength and this clown was just a waste of energy. She calmly flash stepped behind him and hit the back of his neck cutting off his flow of energy and forcing him unconscious.

 

She placed the man on the ground a safe distance away before watching the fight between Cell and Goku. It went of for a while both being evenly matched but then Goku stopped and took a step back.

 

“I quit!”

 

_What? I must not have heard that right. I clearly must be hearing things._

“I learned how strong you really are. That’s it I quit!”

 

Lilly was not hearing things instead she heard one of the dumbest things she had every heard. Without even thinking she flew right up to Goku and got right up in his face.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me? You’re Goku! You’re supposed to fight till the bitter end not rage quit like a whiney brat, what are you ten!”

 

Goku completely ignored the angry stranger and turned to his son. “Gohan, it’s your turn son” He gave his a warm smile while everyone else was trying to wrap their heads around what just happened including Gohan. His father was supposed to defeat the bad guy just like he always had and even big sister had shown up. It had a been over four years since he’s seen her and she hasn’t aged a day, her hair was a bit longer but that was it.

 

He heard Piccolo grumble at his father saying how he was trying to get his own son killed.

 

“You’re joking, of all people you choose Gohan?” Cell mocked.

 

The girl’s whipped around so fast he thought he could hear a sonic boom “Hey, don’t talk about Gohan that way! He could easily kick your stupid bug ass!”

 

“Hey! She believes in you too so get up here Gohan!” Goku said pointing to the girl.

_I’m going to kill him._

“Me against Cell?”

 

He felt so unsure; he had just learned how to go Super Saiyan. He couldn’t beat this monster.

 

“You can take him, Gohan. Beat him and bring peace to our world!”

 

_“Father believes in me but I just don’t-“_

“I know you’re scared Gohan but you can do this” His big sister called out to him. “Remember what I told you back on Namek?”

 

_“Being brave doesn’t mean you’re not scared, its being scared and facing it anyway.”_

 

Lilly understood him by the look in his eyes, he remembered what she had told him all those years ago. He looked so much older now, how much time had passed since she last saw him?

 

“Okay, I’m going to be brave” Gohan flew up to Cell and started to fight. Lilly watched from afar, Gohan was strong but there was something holding him back she supposed it was his true nature.

 

Gohan wasn’t a fighter not at heart.

 

He would fight if pushed but there was always something holding him back, it made sense in a way. For someone with such power to never use it, there always has to be a balance.

 

Cell mocked Gohan stating that his power was fun to play with Gohan would never have a chance of beating him.

 

“Please stop, I don’t want to fight you, I don’t want to hurt you. When I get really angry I lose control and I really have the urge to fight.”

 

“You think that little story is supposed to scare me, all it did is make me really wanted to piss you off”

It started out as a dodging game until Cell got annoyed and blasted Gohan into several layers of solid rock. She could hear Piccolo yelling a Goku for putting Gohan into this kind of danger and it was understandable from both perspectives. Goku wanted his son to grow and break through his barriers while Piccolo wanted Gohan to be safe and break those barriers when he was ready.

 

Cell and Gohan whispered to each other before Cell started to beat the crap out of Gohan, he was trying to bring out Gohan’s hidden power through pain.

 

“Get angry! I want to see what you’re capable of!” Cell shouted before a single kick from Gohan sent him into the ground. It wasn’t before long that Cell had Gohan in a bear hug, squeezing the life out of the young boy. The bug was really getting desperate and honestly to Lilly he never seemed more pitiful. Pain wasn’t going to bring out Gohan’s full power; he was a turn the other cheek kind of person. Gohan was too kind and mature to get angry of something like that.

 

Still she wasn’t going to let this continue, she blasted at Cell’s causing him to drop the boy. “Hey! If he dies like that you won’t get to see his true power”

 

Lilly flew over to the boy and as softly as she could scooped the boy up into her arms. “From what I’ve seen waiting isn’t worth it,” Cell mocked but he was ignored as the girl was gently stroking the boy’s hair whispering encouraging words.

 

“Don’t ignore perfection!” Before he react and giant man wrapped the insect in a bear hug.

 

“Sixteen!” The bug screamed as the man tightened his hold, the man looked around “Stay back! I am going to engage self-destruction!”

 

“What!”

 

“Do not come any closer, I am programed with a self-destruct function that I may use as a last resort, please clear the blast radius!”

 

Lilly wanted to thank this brave (robot?) man for doing this but she felt it would distract him.

 

Everyone clenched ready for the blast but nothing happened. Krillin with tears in his eyes finally shouted. “You used to have a bomb in your body but Bulma told me that Dr. Briefs found it when you went in for repairs and he decided to take it out.

 

Well shit.

 

“I’m sorry Sixteen you can’t self-destruct anymore!”

 

Cell began to laugh “You big idiot” and then turned his hand slightly blasting the poor cyborg to pieces. All his parts were blasted throughout the battlefield except for his head, which lay there on the ground. Lilly could feel somehow that he was still alive, he didn’t have Ki but something inside her just knew. Maybe when this was over she could bring the head back to Gohan and Bulma can make him a new body.

 

“Well, Sixteen I guess you going Dr.Gero’s long list of failures” and with that he kicked the head into a mountain bouncing slightly before rolling on the ground.

 

“Does anyone else want to try me or can we move on?” Cell then charged up before doing one of the grossest things Lilly had ever seen, the stinger on his back opened up and he literally pooped out several dog sized blue blobs. The blobs slowly grew into tiny blue Cells. The tiny creatures charged themselves with Towa’s energy before attacking the other fighters.

 

“Guess that’s my cue, I’m going to put you down now okay Gohan?”

 

Lilly charged up and tackled one of the creatures, it was different to fight someone smaller than her for once. **“Cell Jr. they’re stronger than they’re supposed to be. Please you have to protect everyone”** Some of them were holding their own but Krillin and two others needed the most help.

 

Blasting them with Ki seemed to do the least amount of damage she had attack physically to do any real damage; their shells were too tough. _Stupid bugs-wait if they’re bugs does that mean?_

 

She grabbed one of the creatures by the arms and forcing Ki into her other hand she sliced through the parts were the exoskeleton meet. Her brother Elm went through and insect phase when he was younger and would tell her everything about bugs at the dinner table.

 

_See, bugs have a tough shell called an exoskeleton but the joints are just squishy so that part is really weak!_

She felt so proud of herself that she didn’t notice another knee her in the back, as she her feet skidded on the dirt she saw the one she grabbed regenerate their arm. She fought the best she could but there was only one of her, when she defended one person another needed help and the fact that she was getting distracted by the past Trunks didn’t help either. A part of her thought that this was her Trunks and he came down to help her.

 

_CRUNCH!_

 

She felt a sad soul leave the earth as she turned around to see a crying Gohan, looking down she can see bits of Sixteen’s head around Cell’s feet. He had reached his breaking point, his heart had broken and all of the power and rage he had been storing away for so long had been released.

 

It was like a sun exploding it a wildfire, it was so large and powerful she could feel it stinging her skin. **“Gohan has reached Super Saiyan two”**

It was so bright and beautiful but she could see something dark floating in the mass of blazing yellow. It was Towa’s energy she could feel, it was trying to corrupt Gohan when he was the most mentally vulnerable. Cell on the other hand found this to be delightful.

 

“Excellent! It seems that you have finally given in to your anger! Now show your true strength or you’ll never have your revenge!”

 

When Gohan struck Cell it was like a tidal wave of power, Cell was in shock at the boy’s sudden change and that he was in too much pain to fight back.

 

“ **He has awaken his hidden power”** Trunks said with a small pause **“But something seems different”** Lilly noticed it too, the rage and pain in Gohan’s eyes. His attacks had lost their sharpness; the form was still there but only from muscle memory. He was like a raging child; he just wanted to cause pain.

 

**“Gohan’s energy it’s not supposed to feel this sinister! It Towa! It must be her doing!”**

_That bitch!_

 

She flew down grabbing two Cell jr. by shells their heads and smashed them together. Ki forming in her hands she slashed off their limbs before placing most of her energy into her hands. She wasn’t going to let them regenerate she was going to destroy every single piece of them all at once.

 

“FINAL FLASH!”

 

It was becoming on of her favorite moves.

A cackle sent chills down her spine; it was like Vegeta’s when he arrived on earth for the first time. The laugh of someone who was hurt some much and was finally allowed to put that hurt on to some else. “HA HA HA HA HA!” Only it wasn’t Vegeta it was Gohan, so corrupted by Towa’s energy that he was losing himself to joy of slaughter.

 

His father was looking on in horror, Gohan had to destroy Cell quickly before-he wasn’t sure but he needed that monster gone. Worst of all, his son, his little boy, the same boy who used to hid behind his leg when scared, the boy who would rather spend all day reading was becoming a bigger monster than the one trying to destroy the planet.

 

What had he done?

 

“Goku!” The strange girl called out to him, staring at him with a determined gaze. “Gohan is being possessed by magic (I think?) We have to snap him out of it!”

 

The moment she said magic he could sense it, Gohan’s power was being slowly dyed by something dark and cold. Like ink of paper is was slowly corrupting his son and if he didn’t stop it their might not being any part of Gohan left. Goku turn to answer but she was already on the move, the girl was high up on the side of a mountain before pushing herself off using the force to power a screw kick across his son’s head. There was a lot of power in that attack but Gohan only skidded across the ground.

 

“Don’t get in my way!” He snarled trying to blast her with his Ki. A part of Gohan was telling him to stop; she was just trying to snap him out of it. He needed to get rid of Cell something was wrong but the voice was getting smaller and weaker like it was slowly being choked by a dark poison.

 

“Gohan! Please snap out of it! This isn’t like you!” His _father_ yelled.

 

Something buried deep inside of him, was being pulled out of him and carried to the surface. “What would you know about me dad you’re never around!” All of the pain

“After Frieza instead of coming home to your wife and son you just decided to float around in space! We thought you were dead and when we got the dragon to bring you home you refuse to do what? Party with some aliens! Do you know how much that hurt mom? Hurt me?”

 

He could still remember his mother crying at night, the pitying looks Krillin and Bulma gave them when they thought no one was looking. He had Mr. Piccolo to help him but he wanted his dad.

 

“Gohan-I” Goku was shocked, he had explained to both of them when he got back why he couldn’t come home right away. He knew Frieza was coming so he was trying to lead him to another planet so he could kill him before reaching Earth but regardless of what he did Gohan and Chichi were still hurting just on the inside not on the outside.

 

“Gohan! I know it hurt but please your father is only human-I mean he’s-you get the idea! No one is perfect and you can see he regrets his decision. My parents were never around either; they’re both doctors so they were always on-call. Do you know how many birthdays, karate tournaments, and holidays they weren’t there for? A lot! I was mad at first because their patients were more important that me or my brothers but they told me that they might not be with me but they would always love me. Your dad loves you Gohan because if he didn’t he would be fighting for you right now!”

 

_Dad loves me_..

 

His dad did love him; he could feel something hug him. That scent, the Ki, the sound of his breathing, his father was hugging him. He could feel the poison drain out of him like he could finally breath after being underwater for too long.

 

Lilly could hear father and son whispering to each other and Cell was starting to get back on his feet. Towa’s energy was gone but Lilly could feel her presence along with Mira’s that bitch wasn’t that far away and before she could think she was already racing toward them.

 

They were going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Trucks keep saying that its Mira doing? Towa is the one with the plan and the magic, it makes no sense.


	12. Team up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Cell games but not the end of Lilly's journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has parts of the show and game and I don't own DBZ or much else.

  1. Team up



 

**Irish: I own nothing**

 

 

_Thoughts/ Flashback_

**Trunks talk**

**_*Flash back_ ** _*_

 

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 

Lilly was tired; she just wanted to sleep this whole day off. This Towa was seriously getting on her nerves. It was easy to spot the two; their red outfits were like blasts of color in this constantly tan wasteland.

 

Mira’s stoic expression made Lilly wonder if he was truly stoic or if he truly had no understanding of his own emotions. She’s seen enough media that anything that is given sentience will develop emotions it was just a matter of time. Towa had her usual smirk twirling her staff like the baton of a lazy cheerleader.

 

They didn’t even seem to notice Lilly landing behind them. “Nothing seems to be going our way, I wonder is that Goku’s son?”

 

They did notice her but Towa didn’t want to acknowledge Lilly until she felt like it. “You again, huh? So annoying”

 

Mira’s eyes bored into hers. “She barely lifted a finger and yet I can sense her energy”

 

Towa smirked “I think it’s time to harvest, your energy will be ours”

 

All three of them felt a familiar energy that made Lilly practically jump with happiness. Trunks (her Trunks) had decided to join in on this fight. His coat was gone and his hair was tied back. He lightly touched her shoulder before growling out.

 

“You won’t have your way!” Before he jumped into Super Saiyan 2. The wildfire of energy was more controlled than Gohan’s perhaps it was from experience? Mira snarled angry that someone had dared to interrupt their fight.

 

Towa didn’t waste time by blasting the area with magic causing the two time warriors to scatter. “You’re Trunks? What are you doing here?”

 

“It was two against one I had to even the odds” Lilly knew that he was just trying to sound cool; he was really just worried. Trunks could hear himself whisper _I’m not going leave you to the wolves like with Frieza we’re partners its time I start acting like it._ “ Gohan was acting strange and you’re the cause of it, why are you doing this?”

 

The fight was broken up with Towa attacking with long-range attacks and Mira going in for close range. Lilly was just trying to dodge while trying to get some attacks in; she wanted to see what Trunks’s plan was. Did he want them to attack one at a time or split up and take them both on? Towa fired a blast that Trunks effortlessly reflected with his sword all while ramming his knee into Mira’s stomach.

 

_Both of us are attacking both of them at once, okay that’s the plan!_

“Let’s just say it’s an experiment for our future”

 

That detached aura of Towa’s was rubbing Trunks the wrong way. “That’s insane!”

 

“No it’s not, how rude. Are you suggesting that scientist shouldn’t perform experiments?” Towa said before being scorched by Lilly’s attack. Towa attacked like this mature dominating woman but Lilly could see what she really was.

 

“You’re not a scientist, you’re just a bratty little sister who only got her way because of her big brother and now the only way people who do what she wants is by getting her brother back.”

 

What Towa was doing wasn’t out of love it was for power and respect and she could only get that through her brother. Towa bit the inside of her cheek; she hated that human bitch but no matter her pet could take care of them she didn’t even have to lift a finger.

 

“Here’s an idea, Mira you take care of them?” Trunks charged after her but Mira blocked him with his mass and a destructive burst of power. With one hand the blue giant blocked the human’s energy blast while looking Trunks dead in the eyes. “I will be your opponent this time”

 

Trunks moved back “You want to fight us on your own?”

 

“Do not disappoint me”

 

The man charged at them both, hitting Mira felt like hitting stone. Getting hit by Mira felt even worse. Trunks and Lilly had worked on team attacks before but it was mostly for fun and weren’t planned on being used outside the time nest. They had to feel each other out, find a rhythm both them could follow. Fighting was once dancing and all dances had some form of rhythm and when two fighters could match each other’s rhythm it either made of a close fight or powerful teamwork.

 

_“Can you-“_

_“Yes-“_

_“How long-“_

_“As long as we need”_

 

They both knew each other, they were partners both of them could make a powerful song.

 

“KIO KEN TIMES HUNDRED!”

The human energy turned red and her heart started beating so loudly that even Mira could hear it. Trunks had raised his energy to match hers and both of them charged for a strike. Only Trunks had a chance of matching Mira in pure strength but in speed both of them had a good shot.

 

Their strikes were almost blinding, both of them were on either side of Mira rapidly breaking down her endurance, strength and whatever else he had left in him. If Mira dodged the other would be right there to counter it, they never seemed to hit each other both them knew where their partner would be and where Mira would be.

 

It was a good song, but it wasn’t meant to last they just weren’t ready for a complete melody.

 

Lilly dropped first.

 

She was already tired and Kio Ken just took too much out of her, the red aura left faded and she started to slow down. The rhythm was broken and it was only through instinct that Lilly wasn’t punched into a mountain. Trunks flew next to her allowing her lean against him. He needed to find a way to get senzu beans to the time nest, constant fights like these were going to break her.

 

Mira saw the opening and began to charge, his strange black and red energy began to rise but Towa appeared behind him. “It’s time to go Mira, play time is over”

 

Before either of the time patrollers could respond they felt on of the purple energies in the distance disappear; it wasn’t Gohan’s. An exhausted Gohan was now going to fight a powered up Cell? They had to do something.

 

“We should probably go back” Still Trunks could not interact directly, his past self was there and so were his friends seeing him with her could lead to massive time distortions. He could still help her but just in a different way, he placed his hands on her back she glanced at him confused.

 

“I’m going to give you some of my energy, I cannot go with you but I can give you the strength to do so” He matched her energy flow, it was hard as he was a half Saiyan but he slowly pushed his chi into her energy flow, it wouldn’t heal her wounds but it would give her the strength to keep fighting.

 

Lilly had reached the pit at almost break neck speeds, Gohan was exhausted with a broken arm and she could no longer feel Goku’s energy. Blood was everywhere and Vegeta was laying on ground close to her clawing at the dirt in anger. “My son” he kept whispering, her eyes followed the trail of blood to the other warriors crowded around a younger Trunks. Blood covered his Saiyan armor but she could see the hole through his chest. Cell had killed him, Lilly knew that he was brought back to life but it still broke her heart to see her partner in such a state.

 

_It’s not him, your Trunks is fine. It’s not him._

 

She went up to Gohan and lightly touched his shoulder. His eyes were red and puffy “big sister-I let-I let dad and Trunks” She flicked his forehead; there was no time for tears not right now.

 

“What’s done is done and that’s it. You can be sad but we must keep moving foreword and by that I mean killing this stupid bug.”

 

Gohan couldn’t hesitate anymore; he had to protect the world now. Dad was dead so it was his job now, he had read about people doing things for the sake of “duty” and “Inheritance” but now he had finally understood it.

 

Spiderman was right Gohan was born with great power so he was responsible to use it to protect the world.

“Tell me girl, do you think a spineless half breed and pathetic human have a chance against perfection! I am even stronger now thanks to my Saiyan cells. Killing the two of you will be as easy I destroyed that pale haired brat and his father.”

 

One of the wings on his back was ripped off and smashed against his head. The girl was in front of him ripped the piece of exoskeleton apart with her bare hands.

 

“Do us all a favor and shut that “perfect” mouth of yours and lets do this”

 

Cell took a stance, one that everyone quite well the Kamehameha. He wanted to destroy them all in one move using their deceased friend’s signature move. Gohan himself look ready to give up and let himself die.

 

Lilly took a similar stance; she wasn’t going to give up. She wasn’t going to lay on the ground and cry not like with Frieza she wasn’t that girl anymore.

 

_Never again_

 

“HEY! Can you hear me?” Goku’s voice rang through her head, she and Gohan looked at each other both of them could hear it.

 

“That’s not the Gohan I know. You can’t give up now!”

 

Gohan looked around frantically “Dad! Is that you?”

 

“Pretty cool huh? King Kai is helping me tune in from other world. We didn’t do all that training in the Hyperbolic time chamber for nothing, just hit him with the biggest Kamehameha you got and you can win this thing I know it”

 

“But I can’t! My left arm hurts so badly I can barely move it and I only have half my energy left”

 

“You just gotta believe in yourself Gohan, right now you’re the strongest person in the whole universe.”

 

“Alright, if you believe in me I’ll give my best shot!”

 

Gohan joined Lilly and took the stance. “Hey Lilly” It was Goku’s voice but he was whispering. “Gohan can’t hear me and I learned your name I guess those time rules or whatever don’t count for dead people. Please look after Gohan you mean a lot to him. Even when we were in the time chamber he talked about you, I can’t be there for him anymore and when I was I did a shitty job so please-“

 

“I will look after him but you have to as well. No parent is perfect and just being there is enough even if you’re dead and besides you don’t have to stay dead”

 

She heard him laugh through her head “You’re a sweet kid, you know that?”

 

Both of the two fighters charged their energy and fired.

 

“KAMEHAMEHA!”

 

The bright blue light blasted against Cell’s in a beautiful clash of colors. She could feel Goku’s energy beside Gohan giving him strength and encouragement. Others were trying give their energy as well and soon Gohan’s blast over shadowed her own and quickly engulfed Cell in light turning the monster into ashes.

 

The boy’s hair changed from blonde to black and collapsed into Lilly’s arms. Black eyes looked into hers and she smiled “You did it Gohan, I’m so proud of you”

 

She felt the light begin to take her “I have to go but remember whenever you need me I’ll be there for you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So TFS episode 60 came out and it was awesome! Grad school takes up all of my time and since I got a day off I wanted to finished the chapter I had been working on.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts about Lilly:
> 
> Oldest of Four  
> All her family is named after plants  
> Favorite color red  
> Food: anything  
> Hates: Reality TV and being in PJs all day


End file.
